Merci
by Yankees01
Summary: WWE AND TNA Wrestlers in a high school setting. Merci oc moves to a new high school her senior year and hopes for a new start. Will she get it or will a horrible secret ruin her whole year? Char: Oc, Mikie,Evan B,Maria,Randy and more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

Summary: Merci moved from TN to Hawaii just in time to start a new high school for her senior year. She makes new friends and enemies. She catches the eye of a few guys, but she is hiding a terrible secret. She doesn't want anyone to find out, will they?

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the first day of my senior year, I should be happy, but I'm not. I am pissed because my parents decided to move last summer which means that I didn't get to stay with my friends my senior year; I had to go to a new school. I knew no one and I wasn't happy about it. I had met my neighbor and she seemed nice. I was just grateful that I knew someone.

I missed home; we moved somewhere that was the complete opposite of home. I was used to being in Tennessee, not Hawaii. I was used to going to the farm after school and going home, not going to the beach. I even missed the cold, what little cold there was, and I used to complain about it every winter.

I just hope that there are cute guys here, other than on the military base. I was just grateful that my mom pushed for us to live in an actually subdivision and not on the base. I was already nervous about meeting people and if we had lived on the base it would have been impossible. I had a shot now at seeming normal.

_The next day:_

I got up and after finally deciding on what to wear; I was ready to go to school. I was grateful that my mom had bought me new clothes since we moved from always cold to always warm. I was also glad that my parents got me a car, well a truck, but I liked it.

I drove to school and pulled up. I was walking in and I seriously felt like I had a bull's eye on my back, everyone stared. I finally made it to the office and got my schedule and to make it more embarrassing; I had to wait for someone to show me around.

I was sitting there, watching my surrounds, and noticed that there were some cute guys. I was sitting there when a girl, who looked about my height, but a little bigger walked up to me. She was plain looking with brown hair and she seemed like the cheerleader type.

"Hi, I'm Mickie, I'm going to show you around." She said and stuck out her hand. I smiled, shook up and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes, but I go by Merci." I told her and she smiled. She seemed nice enough and I was just glad that I was dressed like her.

"Come on. You are in all the same classes I am in." She said after she looked at my schedule. We started to walk towards the first class; at least I knew someone, sort of.

Mickie POV

Merci was nice, but she seemed quiet. She had black hair and she was very skinny. I noticed that we had the same kind of style in clothes and I could always use another friend. We were walking down the hall and we went to our first class, English. I sat down and the teacher was handing her some books. She came and sat down next to me.

"Class, we have a new student, Merci. Be nice and Merci tell us 3 things about you. Stand up." the teacher said. Merci looked really nervous, but stood up at her seat.

"Um, hi, 3 things… I am from Tennessee, I have a cat, and I am 17." She said and sat back down.

"Looks like we have a country bumpkin in our class." Randy said and some people started laughing.

"Don't worry about him." Kelly leaned over and told Merci; Merci just smiled.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly said as she introduced herself.

We made it through class and I took Merci to where her locker was, and then to the next class. I was pointing out people in the hallways and she wasn't used to having a school that had outdoor lockers. She wasn't used to a lot of things that we do, but she seemed like she would fit in.

We went to History next and then it was lunch time.

Merci POV

I was grateful to Mickie for showing me around and I had met a few people. I had gotten through the day ok, so far, but I knew that lunch would be interesting. I went through the line and got water and a small sandwich. I was walking with Mickie when Kelly waved us over. I sat down by Mickie and Kelly. We were joined by a few other girls.

"Hi, I'm Gail and this is Melina, Christy (Hemme), and Tiffany." Gail said and I waved at them.

"I'm Merci." I told them.

"Cool name." Melina said and I smiled.

"Who is the newest angel at your table?" a guy said as he walked up behind Gail and I knew I blushed.

"Evan, this is Merci." Kelly said and I waved.

"Hi, I'm Evan and this is Phil, nice to meet you." Evan said and Phil waved.

"You too." I managed to say.

We were sitting there talking when Kelly started to tell me about all the people in the school.

"The table over there is the jocks, they are self absorbed. The next one is the artist, they are weird, next is the rejects, they are rejects, next is the punks, they are hardcore, and there is us, we are awesome." She said and I was laughing.

"Where are the rest of the students?" I asked her because there didn't look like that many people in the cafeteria.

"Oh, this is just the senior cafeteria." She said and I nodded. Kelly and Melina told me who to watch out for and who was a bitch. I was grateful for the info.

Lunch went by too fast and we went to our next period, which was government. I was so bored, but I was passing notes with Mickie. I kept seeing familiar faces, so it was getting easier to know people.

I was so happy that the final class came and I was glad that it was drama. I wasn't fond of drama or being on stage, but I needed it to graduate. I was glad that Mickie, Tiffany, Kelly, Gail, and Melina were in the class with me.

We were sitting there talking after the teacher had gone over everything and told us what play we were doing. I was sitting there talking with them when two girls walked up; they didn't look friendly.

"So, you're the country bumpkin, Randy was talking about?" one of them asked.

"Guess so." I answered and Mickie didn't look happy.

"Why are you here with these losers?" the redhead asked me.

"Because I would rather be with a loser who will tell me to my face than a fake bitch who will stab me in the back." I answered and everyone looked at me in shock. The redhead and the blonde glared at me and walked off.

"Nice come back." Tiffany said and I laughed.

"Every school has some." I said.

"Well, we probably have more than we need; that was Maria and Michelle. Maryse, Layla, and Alicia are the other ones. They are think they are popular, but in truth they are just sluts." Melina said and I nodded.

We got done with school and I was walking to my truck.

"Merci!" I heard Mickie calling and I turned around.

"We are going shopping, you wanna go?" she asked me.

"I can't; I have to be at my lesson tonight." I told them and she looked at me, strange.

"I am earning my degree in jujitsu." I said and she nodded.

"Well, how about after? We all have to eat." She said and I smiled.

"Sure." I told her and we swapped numbers. I told her I would call after my lesson and headed towards the dojo.

I walked in and met my new instructor. I was told where to change and got ready. I did well and he was impressed with what I could do; he was the owner of the dojo. I changed and came out to see when my next lesson was. We decided on Tuesday nights and he also offered me a part time job. I needed the money, so I accepted the job. I knew that if I had a job, I didn't have to be at home so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the review and encouragement.**

Mickie POV

I was glad that Merci was going to be a friend; she was really nice. She also already stood up to the idiots. I was really starting to like her; we were going to hang out after school tomorrow since she couldn't tonight.

"I think she is nice." Kelly said and we all agreed as we left the mall.

"Yeah, did you see the way that Evan was staring at her?" Tiffany asked.

"I know, but Jeff was like stalking her." Melina said and we were all laughing.

We hung out a little longer before going home.

Merci POV

I got up and Mickie picked me up for school the next morning. I didn't mind not driving since we were going to hang out at her house. I made sure that I grabbed a swimsuit since Mickie mentioned surfing.

I was glad that I had dressed similar to Mickie. I was in capris, chucks, and a tank top; I wore nothing like this to my old school. I kind of missed by old school just because I missed my friends.

Mickie went to the office and I went to my locker. I was trying to get it open and it wouldn't budge. I finally kicked it and still nothing.

"If you are nice to it then it might open." A voice said and I turned to see a blonde headed guy with blue streaks running through it, with a 5 o'clock shadow, and very muscular. I remember him sitting at the rejects table with some guys when Kelly was telling me about the different table.

"Please, show me how." I said and he smiled. I watched as he hit it and it popped open.

"How was that any nicer than what I did?" I asked him.

"You just have to know how to be nice to it." He said again and I laughed.

"I'm Jeff." He said.

"I'm Merci, but you probably already know that." I said and he nodded.

"We all know who you are." A guy said from behind Jeff, I saw two guys standing behind him.

"I'm Matt and this is Alex (Shelly)." Matt said and I smiled at them.

"Come on, we gotta get to class." Mickie said as she grabbed my arm on the way by. I just waved and walked off with her.

"Why were you talking to them? They are the rejects?" she asked me.

"Um, Jeff, helped me get my locker door open and they don't seem that bad." I said and Mickie just rolled her eyes as we walked to class. I could tell it was going to be interesting making friends, especially since people apparently carried labels with them.

We went through our classes that day and lunch was another encounter with the idiots. I just brushed them off and talked with my friends. I noticed more people today and they started to look familiar since I was in class with a lot of the same people in all four classes.

I was glad when school was over. I walked with Mickie to her car and we left to go to her house.

"Come on, let's change and go to the beach." She said and I didn't object. I just changed, put on flip flops, and grabbed a tunic. We walked out her back yard and there was the beach. I was so not used to it being like right there. She lived right down from the public access beach so she knew that we would see a few people we recognized.

"Do you surf?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Never even tried." I said and she just laughed at me. They all thought I had an accent and I thought they had one.

"Mickie!" I heard a guy yelled and we saw Evan and Phil coming towards us. I recognized them from school.

"Hey, guys, you remember Merci." She said and I just smiled at them.

"Hey, Merci." Phil said and Evan smiled at me.

"Whatcha doing?" Evan asked us.

"We are about to surf, well, I am going to teach Merci how to surf." She said and I knew I was turning red from looking stupid.

"Want company?"Evan asked.

"Sure." Mickie said and I just stood there.

"Come on, let's get in the water." Phil said.

Evan POV

I knew that Phil had a crush on Mickie and Merci was pretty cute. I was glad when Mickie agreed to let us hang out with them. We all just stripped and we were walking into the water. Merci seemed really shy, so I walked over to her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Homesick and I am not so sure about the surfing thing." She said and I just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I am sure that Phil will keep Mickie pre-occupied." He said and I saw him throwing her into the water. I just nodded and laughed.

"Do you at least want to get into the water?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Come on, get a board and we can at least paddle out." I told her and she nodded.

We paddled out there and we were sitting on the boards. We could see Mickie and Phil flirting on the beach and Merci seemed really quiet.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Tennessee." She said and I smiled at her.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It's just really different." She said and I nodded.

"Is everyone at school so concerned about labels?" she asked me after a minute and I laughed.

"Yes and no, we have so many new kids come and go from the Navy that the labels are just a way to keep up with people. I know that Phil and I are jocks, but we aren't what most people think. We aren't self absorbed or anything like that, and I don't have a rule about who I do or don't hang out with." I said and she nodded.

"At home, we just hung out with whoever we got along with." She said and I nodded.

We were sitting there letting the waves roll beneath us and she was staring at the beach.

"Hey, Evan?" she asked and I looked at her.

"I think that Mickie just replaced you." she said and I looked at the beach. Mickie and Phil were kissing and I just rolled my eyes.

"Finally." I said and Merci was laughing.

"Hey, guys." I heard someone say and I saw Eric (Young) paddling over to us. I waved him over and A.J was with him.

"Hey, you must be the new girl I hear about, I'm Eric and this is A.J." Eric told her and she smiled.

"I'm Merci." She said and they smiled at her.

We were all sitting there talking until Mickie and Phil joined us.

"Finally." I said and Mickie blushed while Phil hit me in the arm.

"What?" I asked and he just rolled his eyes.

We all sat out there and talked for awhile.

Merci POV

I was having fun talking to everyone, but I was getting hungry.

"Mickie, you about ready to eat?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, hey, we are going to cook a pizza at my house, you all want to come?" she asked them.

"I'm there." Evan said and Phil agreed. Eric and A.j couldn't they had to be somewhere.

We all swam back and went to Mickie's. I was just glad that I had brought extra clothes. We were changing in Mickie's room and she was just smiling.

"You must really like him." I said.

"Yeah, and I think that Evan likes you." she said and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said and she smiled.

"It won't hurt to get to know him." She said and I shrugged. She was laughing at me as we went into the bonus room. I had fun hanging out with everyone and I was glad that I had made friends. I left and went to my house.

I walked in the front door and was trying to avoid my drunk father.

"MERCI!" he yelled. I sighed and put my things at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" I said as I went in there. I was greeted with a hand smacking me across the face.

"You were late." He slurred.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Get upstairs now!" he said and I passed my mom on the way up the stairs.

"Merci, are you ok?" she asked me, but I just brushed past her and went to my room. '

_Dear Diary, _

_I am glad that I am meeting new people and have new friends, but it won't last long if my dad keeps drinking. I have learned that no one wants to be friends, let alone date, the girl who's father beats her. I just hope that it doesn't get worse. _

_I have an awesome friend, Mickie, she is hilarious. I hope that I have more friends here than I did in Tn. Well, off to bed, it's late. _

Jeff POV

I was sitting in my room and Matt was in his room when I noticed my neighbor was in there room. I looked closer and realized it was Merci from school. I couldn't help but watch her for a second, she was beautiful. I watched her until she disappeared into another room. I knew that it was wrong to watch her so I went back to watching the stars.

I was watching the stars when something caught my eye. I looked over to see Merci's window open and she was watching the stars as well. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't want her to think that I was spying on her, so I just left her alone. I was just glad that we had the stars in common.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews.**

Merci POV

I looked at the stars before I finally went to bed. I was glad that I had started school on a Thursday, because tomorrow was Saturday. I had made it two days in my new school and had a few friends; I was happy.

"Merci!" I woke up to my mom yelling at me. I got up and walked downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen and dad wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Yes?" I asked her and she just smiled at me.

"Good morning, I need you to go over to the neighbors and borrow some eggs." She said and I nodded.

I got changed and brushed my teeth before walking to the house next to us. I kind of felt stupid since I didn't know the neighbors and I just hoped that they were friendly. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Merci?" the person said and I looked up to see Jeff, I think his name is Jeff, looking at me.

"Hi, Jeff, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what did you need?" he asked me.

"Um, my mom wanted to know if she could borrow some eggs?" I asked him.

"Sure, come on in." he said.

"Jeff, who is it?" a man asked him.

"Dad, this is Merci, she is our neighbor who needs to borrow some eggs." He said and his father smiled at me. I could already tell that his father was nothing like mine.

"Hi, Merci, I'm Gil. You can borrow eggs anytime." He said and Jeff came back and handed me some eggs.

"Thanks." I said and Jeff walked me outside.

"Um, a few people are going to hang out at my house tonight, you wanna come over?" he asked me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I can, what time?" I asked him.

"I will walk over and get you." he said and I smiled.

I walked back to my mom and gave her the eggs. I was helping her make some cake and we talked about school. I told her about my new friends and about Jeff inviting me over tonight. She was glad that I was making friends.

I was doing laundry when my cell phone rang; it was Mickie. She was inviting me to go somewhere tonight, but I told her I had plans with Jeff. She was shocked that I was still trying to hang out with him, but told me that we would do something tomorrow.

I finished laundry and went outside to sit on the beach right behind my house. I was getting used to the idea of having it right there and not driving for hours to get to it. I was sitting there when someone walked up and blocked the sun. I looked up to see Evan smiling at me.

"hey." He said and sat beside me.

"Hey." I said.

"You having a good Saturday?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm going over to Jeff's tonight, but pretty much nothing until then?" I said and he looked at me strange.

"You're hanging out with Hardy?" he asked me, a little shocked.

"Yeah, why? He is my neighbor." I told him.

"Um, well, they are just strange." He said.

"I am sure that you seem strange to some people." I said and he smiled.

"Touché. When are you going to hang out with me?" he asked me.

"When you decide to invite me somewhere." I said and he was laughing.

Evan POV

I was sitting talking to Merci and she wasn't like anyone else I had ever met. We were talking and I was getting hungry.

"Hey, there is a little stand down the beach that sells hot dogs, you interested?" I asked her.

"Let me go tell my mom, be right back." She said and I smiled.

She disappeared and came back a few minutes later. I offered her my arm and she took it. I was glad that she was going to spend time with me. We walked down there and she didn't want me to pay for her, but I paid anyways. We ate and walked down the beach a little further. She was great to talk to and she was the nicest person. She had a different view on things and was nothing like most the girls here. I could understand why she fit in with Mickie and her friends.

We walked back to her house later that afternoon and we swapped numbers.

"Thanks for the hot dog." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks for the company." I told her and she just smiled at me.

"See ya Monday." She said and disappeared behind her gate.

Jeff POV

I was glad that Merci was going to come over and hang out tonight. Matt and I were just having a few of the guys come over for movie night, but I invited Merci so that she could make some more friends. I knew that Eric would bring his girlfriend, Tara, so she wouldn't be the only girl. We were going to cook some pizzas and hang out. Eric, Tara, Matt, Shannon, Chris (Sabin), Alex, and Matt (Morgan) were all coming over.

"Where is the new girl?" Eric asked me and I was laughing.

"I gotta walk next door and get her." I told him and he nodded.

"Don't get any ideas." Tara told Eric and we were laughing at him.

"Be right back." I told them and walked outside.

I walked up to the house and I could hear faint yelling as I rang the doorbell. I waited for a second before Merci slipped out on the porch.

"Hey." She said and I looked at her clothes. She was in capris and a band t-shirt; I liked her style.

"Are you ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked back over to my house and went upstairs.

"Hey, this is Merci." I told them and they looked at her.

"This is Matt, Alex, Chris, Eric, Tara, Matt, and Shannon." I said and they waved. She waved back and sat down beside me. She was between me and Tara.

"Do you go to school with them?" Tara asked her and she nodded.

"Where do you go?" Merci asked Tara.

"Across the island." Tara said and she nodded.

We were watching movies and getting along. I was glad that Merci had come over tonight.

Mickie POV

I was hanging out with Evan, Phil, Kelly, John, Dave, and Melina. We were all at Phil's and we were watching movies.

"Where is Merci?" Kelly asked.

"Hanging out with Jeff and the rejects." I said and they looked at me.

"She is nice, but she isn't like what we are used to." Evan added.

"How would you know?" Dave asked.

"I hung out with her today." Evan said and they nodded.

"We have to get her away from the rejects." Melina said and Kelly nodded.

"We also have to help her fashion sense." Kelly added and we were laughing.

"At least she is nice." Phil added and I looked at him.

"Since when did you care about nice?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"We can't be mean all the time." He said.

"Is Phillip getting a conscious?" John asked and Phil flipped him off.

Merci POV

I had fun at Jeff and Matt's. They were nice and fun to be around; I liked being around them. Tara was also nice and she wanted to hang out sometime. I had swapped numbers with a few different people and I was glad that I was making friends.

"I will walk you home." Jeff said and I smiled.

"Yeah, because it's so far that I might get lost." I told him and he laughed.

"Shut up and come on." He said and I was laughing.

"Thanks for the invite." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks for not going by labels." He said and I just smiled.

"Labels just make you miss out on knowing some great people." I said and he smiled.

"See ya." He said and I waved as I went inside.

I snuck up to my room without waking my dad so I didn't have to deal with him tonight. I went in my room and looked over at Jeff's house. I could see him and Matt talking with Shannon. I just smiled and was glad to have a friend so close.

I changed and fell asleep. I hoped that my new life stayed happy at least for a little longer.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that someone likes the story :)**

Mickie POV

I went and got Merci the next day to go to the mall. We were going shopping since her mom told her she needed more clothes that fit this climate. We left and we were meeting Phil, Evan, Melina, and John there. John hadn't met Merci because he and Dave went to the other high school. We weren't on the big island, so we only had two high school and we weren't even rivals.

We walked in and went to Aeropostal to start looking around. She found some cute skirts, shorts, and shirts. She came out in a cute maxi dress when John and Dave had walked up to join Melina, Evan and Phil. They were having fun because Merci and I were trying on stupid clothes and joking around.

"I like that." I told her and she looked in the mirror.

"I think I do too." She said and smiled.

"You look nice." Evan told her and John was just looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Dave." Dave said and she waved and Dave elbowed John.

"John." He said and Merci giggled as she walked back in the changing room. I knew that Evan liked her so he probably wasn't going to be happy with John's reaction.

She bought some clothes and we were walking around again.

"Oh, I want to go in there." She said and pointed to Hot Topic. We didn't shop in Hot Topic and we just looked at her.

"Fine, give me two minutes." She said and started to walk in there.

"Wait up." Evan said and jogged behind her.

Merci POV

I walked in Hot Topic and Evan was behind me. I was looking at some t-shirts when I spotted Jeff and Shannon; well Shannon spotted me.

"Merci!" Shannon said and came over ot me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him as Jeff appeared behind him. I just smiled at Jeff and he smiled back.

"Aeropostal?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, got some clothes." I said.

"You found some you liked there?" Shannon asked and she just laughed.

"She looked cute in them." Evan said and I knew I blushed.

We talked to them for a few more minutes before not finding anything and meeting back up with Mickie and everyone. I walked up to them and we went to more stores. I stuck close to Evan because John and Dave were huge. They intimated me just a little, but they seemed nice.

"Let's eat." Phil said and we left to go to a restaurant.

Evan POV

We went to a local BBQ place and we were eating. Merci seemed like she was having fun and she fit in. She was just trying to get to know people and she was really cute.

"So how was hanging with the rejects?" Melina asked her and she laughed.

"I had fun." She said.

"With them?" John asked.

"Ok, what's with them? Or Rejects? Why the labels? Why can't you just hang out with whoever you want to?" she asked us and we just looked at her.

"It's because there aren't that many of us on the island so we just created our own little groups. We did it so long ago that we all just stuck with it. You are new so you don't really have a label yet." Phil said and she just looked at us.

"I don't want a label." She said and we thought she was crazy.

"But its who you are." Mickie said.

"No, it isn't, who you are is: how you act, what you eat, what you wear, what you listen to, not what label is stuck on you." she said and we just looked at her.

"We just don't look at it like that anymore." I told her and she was just taken back by the idea that we seriously had labels. She just shrugged and John talked about whatever game had been on. We were ready to leave and Merci didn't look to enthused about hanging out anymore.

"You want me to take you home?" I asked her.

"If you don't mind." She answered dryly.

She grabbed her bags and got into the car with me. I knew that she wasn't happy about the conversation from dinner and I knew that she didn't totally understand because she was new.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I know you don't totally understand, but to us it's normal." I told her and she sighed.

"Sorry, I just think that you should hang out with the people are you comfortable with." She said and I nodded. She made sense, but it wasn't how we did things.

"I understand." I told her and smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back and looked at me.

"You should wear the dress tomorrow, you looked nice in it." I told her and she blushed. She was cute when she blushed.

"I might." She said.

We talked the rest o the way to her house and thanked me for the ride. I knew that she was right about the labels, but to us it was just life. I went back to Phil's where we were all hanging out at.

"What's up?" I asked them as I walked in. Mickie and Phil looked at me for a split second before going back to making out. Kelly was talking with Melina, Dave and John were playing the 360, and I just sat down as Tiffany crawled in my lap.

"Hi." She said and I looked at her with a strange expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I can help you too." She purred and I pushed her off.

"No thanks." I said and she huffed, but sat there.

"Aww, does someone like Merci?" Phil said as he detached from Mickie.

"She is cute." I said.

"Yeah, and she has a nice body, but she thinks weird." Dave said.

"She just isn't used to it. I am sure that she will get used to it." Melina said and we all agreed.

Jeff POV

I was sitting outside on the beach when Merci walked out the gate and onto the beach. Matt and Shannon were playing in the sand and I was sketching.

"Jeff?" she asked me and I looked over at her. I motioned for her to sit beside me and she joined me on the sand.

"Whatcha drawing?" she asked me and I showed her my picture.

"You are good at drawing." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, what did you do today?" I asked her.

"I went shopping with Mickie, well wait, you know I saw you." she said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, but it was nice to ask you." I said and she smiled.

We sat there and talked. Shannon and Matt joined us after a little bit and we were all talking.

"MERCI!" I heard her father yell and I swear she cringed.

"Gotta go." She said and she ran inside. We all just looked at each other and shrugged.

"He didn't sound happy." Shannon said and we nodded.

We stayed out on the beach a little longer before going inside. I walked into my room and I looked over at Merci's room. She looked upset and she looked like she had a bruise on her back. I watched her for a second when she closed the blinds. I wondered where the bruise came from for a few minutes before I got ready for bed.

Merci POV

I lay in bed that night and hoped that the bruises weren't too bad because I wanted to wear the dress tomorrow. I had gotten really good at hiding bruises, but I was used to doing it with long sleeves and jeans. I was used to my dad hitting me, but when he drank it was so much worse. I fell asleep a little bit later once I didn't move and my ribs didn't hurt so much.

Evan POV

I got to school a little early and Merci wasn't there yet. Mickie, Tiffany, and Kelly were waiting on her. She pulled up with a few minutes to spare and she looked good in the dress. She walked over to the girls and they all went in.

"Earth to Evan." Phil said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, I knew you thought she was hot." He said and I smack him in the back of the head.

We went into class and I was sitting behind Merci. I noticed that she had a bruise on her shoulder blade. I ran my finger over it and she immediately flinched.

"What?" she asked me.

"You have a bruise." I told her.

"I know, but it doesn't have a sign that says poke me." She said and I cracked a smile as she rolled her eyes.

Merci POV

I made it through the day with just Evan asking or noticing my bruise. I was glad and I tried to act normal. I was walking to my locker when Matt walked up to me.

"Hey, Jeff wanted to invite you to grill out with us tonight." He said and I looked at him.

"Jeff would be in detention for throwing Randy into a locker." Matt said and I nodded.

"Um, sure, do you need a ride home?" I asked him and he smiled.

"If you don't mind taking Shannon too." Shannon said as he walked up.

"No, but three is the limit." I told them and they nodded.

"Just grab your stuff and meet me back here." I told them and they disappeared.

"Merci?" Evan said and I looked at him.

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to maybe get dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"Oh, um, I just made plans, maybe another night?" I asked him.

"When is good for you?" he asked me and I thought about it for a second.

"Thursday?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Cool, it's a date." He said and I nodded.

"See ya tomorrow." I said as he bounced off.

I waited around and picked up Matt and Shannon before going to our houses.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews; I appriciate it!**

Merci POV

I drove Matt and Shannon to Matt's house and ran to my house to get changed. My mom was in the kitchen and my dad wasn't home yet. I walked downstairs and was getting ready to leave.

"Merci, come here for a second?" she asked me and I walked in there.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Oh, um, Matt and Jeff invited me to dinner tonight." I told her and she smiled.

"Does someone have a crush?" my mom asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, mom, besides I have a date on Thursday." I said and she smiled at me.

"That will be our secret." She said and I hugged her.

"Have fun, and don't' be home to late." She said.

"If I am then you can walk next door and get me." I said and she laughed at me.

Jeff POV

I had just gotten home when Merci was walking over.

"Hey." I said.

"How was detention?" she asked me and I laughed.

"The normal." I said.

"Why did you throw Randy into the lockers?" she asked me and I really didn't want to tell her.

"Don't worry about it." I said and she just looked at me. She shrugged and walked inside with me. I was glad that she had left it alone, but I did want to know where she got the bruise from.

We grilled some hamburgers and I was glad that she was a new friend. I just wished that she didn't hang out with the idiots. They were just as bad as the sluts in the school. I was sitting outside with her while Matt and Shannon were goofing off on the beach.

"Thanks for coming over tonight." I said.

"Thanks for the invite." She said.

"You do know that our windows are across from each other?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I noticed it the other day. Now we yell at each other through the windows." She said and I was laughing, but I agreed.

"How did you get the bruise on your back?" I asked her.

"I'm clumsy and I fell against the soap thingy in the shower when I was trying to shave my legs." She told me and I nodded.

"You still not going to tell me why you were in detention today?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Randy was saying some stuff about you and I didn't like it." I admitted and she just looked at me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She said and I smiled.

We kept talking until she had to go home.

"I will walk you home." I told her and she smiled.

"I promise I won't get lost." She said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you walk home by yourself." I said and she nodded.

I walked her to the back door and she hugged me.

"Thanks for coming over." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She said and disappeared inside.

I walked back and went to my room. I waved at her when she shut her blinds and I fell asleep thinking of her.

Merci POV

I got up the next day and went to school. I listened to Mickie talk to me about why she broke up with Phil; I wasn't really paying attention to much because I really missed my old school, my friends, and my home. I left school and went to the dojo to start my new job. I walked in and found my instructor. He went over my job duties, which weren't hard, and disappeared to teach some classes.

I was sitting at the front desk doing homework and listening to the radio when someone said my name. I looked up to see John and Dave standing there.

"Hey." I said.

"When did you start?" they asked me.

"Today." I said and they smiled.

I talked to them for a few minutes before they went to spar. I recognized a lot of people that I went to school with or had seen around the island. I was sitting there day dreaming when John walked up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"You hungry?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I am going to get some Chinese, you want some?"he asked me.

"I don't have any cash on me." I said and he rolled him eyes.

"You want some?" he asked me again.

"Fine, just a spring roll." I said and he smiled.

"Be back." He said and walked away. I didn't know why he was being so nice to me, but I was going to accept it.

I was taking a phone call when he walked back and sat the food down. I finished as he pulled up a chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Eating with you." he said.

"I will get in trouble." I said and he laughed as my instructor walked out.

"Oh, no." I mumbled; I thought I had been caught.

"John, don't run off my new help." He said and John smiled.

"Ok, Dad." He said and I just looked at him.

"Now, eat." He said and I just looked at him.

He got me spring rolls and he was fun to talk to. I got to know him and obviously I would be seeing more of him. He was supposed to help me stay and close up tonight. We were finishing up and he was sitting near the front door.

"You dating Evan?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Um, not that I know of, we are doing something on Thursday." I said and he nodded.

"And you're not dating Hardy?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to know if I had a shot." He said and I laughed.

"Ok, so you're dad owns all this?" I asked him.

"He owns part and Phil's dad owns the other part. We both work here so you will be seeing a lot of us. I am sure that you see Phil from school and he is with Mickie." He said and I nodded.

"They broke up." I said and John looked surprised.

We finished up and I left to go home. I was grateful that I was starting to know people. I didn't feel so left out and I was making friends. I got home and Matt was outside sitting on the steps. I walked over and he didn't look happy.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I guess." He said.

"What's wrong, Matty?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"New nickname?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Jeff is getting on my nerves." He said and I smiled.

"What did he do?" I asked him.

"He won't like it if I tell you." he mumbled.

"Our little secret?" I asked Matt and he smiled at me.

"He got in trouble again today because some of the guys were talking about you. I told him that he needed to cool it and he went off on a tangent about how he cares about you and other stuff. I got tired of hearing it and came outside." Matt said and I nodded.

"I know you just care about him since he is your brother." I told Matt and he nodded. We talked for a little longer before I finally went home.

"Thanks for talking; you're great to talk to." Matt said and I hugged him.

"Anytime, Matty." I said and went inside. I successfully avoided my dad, I thought, but he was waiting in my room. He yelled and hit me a few times for being so late. I didn't want to point out that I was early because he was already too drunk to actually process a thought. I showered and crawled in bed to try and sleep.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews; I appriciate it! You are the reason I am still writing the story. :)**

Jeff POV

I waited outside for Merci the next morning and we rode to school with Shannon and Matt. I knew that Mickie told her that she was making a mistake by hanging out with her because Merci immediately got dragged away by Mickie. I just sighed and went with Shannon to class.

"Are you dating Merci?" Eric asked me and I shook my head no.

"I think Evan wants that honor." Christopher (Daniels) said and I glared at him.

"She isn't just a piece of meat." I shot back and they looked at me.

"Someone has feelings." A.j said and I rolled my eyes.

"She is my neighbor and friend." I said and they all made their smart comments.

Merci POV

I was in class and I was talking to Evan. We were talking about my job and how I have to go to my class tonight. He thought it was cool that I was learning jujitsu. I went through the day and didn't pay much attention to a lot of people. I had learned to over look a lot of things because they weren't going to change.

I left school and rode home. I grabbed my stuff and went to my lessons. I walked in a little early and Phil was sitting where I had been yesterday.

"Merci." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Phil." I said.

"Did you do ok last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah, John was helpful." I said and he smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, John is always helpful." He said and I laughed.

I went to get ready and went to my lesson and Phil was standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"My dad asked me to teach you tonight. He had to go out of town." He told me and I laughed.

We worked on kicks, punches, and take downs. I was doing good and Phil was nice about how he would grab me to show me how to do something. We finished and we were sitting on the floor.

"You are good." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I think." I said and he laughed.

"Can I ask ya something?" he asked me.

"You just did." I told him and he laughed.

"Fine, why are you hanging out with Mickie?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who would hang out with her? She is demanding and rude; you aren't. You seem more quiet." He said and I looked at him.

"She was the first person who was nice enough to help me out and show me around." I said.

"She was assigned to you." he said.

"She let me sit with her at lunch. She took the time to include me; not many people would do that. I have been too many schools and Mickie was one of the nicest people that I met on my first day." I said and he looked at me.

"Why did you date her?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Bored." He said and I looked at him in disgust.

"Does everyone here have labels and do things because they are bored. Can no one think for themselves?" I asked and didn't expect a response.

"I don't like being labeled, but you wouldn't understand you're an outsider." He said and I got up. I grabbed my stuff and got ready to leave.

"If this is what it's like to be a local, then I don't want to be one." I said and walked away. I saw Phil sigh and start to come after me. I ran to my truck and left about the time he was in the parking lot. I didn't want to talk to him since I would never understand.

I drove around and I didn't want to go home. I stopped at the local because and went to sit on the beach. The water was calm and the breeze was nice. I didn't expect to see anyone, so I just sat there.

"You know a bad person could be around here and you are by yourself." A voice said and I looked to see Evan walking up.

"Let me know if you see one." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Care if I sit?" he asked me and I shook my head no. He sat down and we were looking at the water.

"What happened at your lesson tonight to drive you to sitting alone on the beach?" he asked me.

"Phil being a butt." I told him and he laughed.

"You don't cuss?" he asked me.

"Depends on how mad I am." I said and he smiled at me.

We sat there and talked for a long time. I was glad that he came along and talked with me. I didn't want to go home because I didn't want to deal with my dad, but I had too. I managed to sneak up to the bathroom, shower, and lock myself in my room without my dad noticing. I was sitting in my room when I noticed that Jeff was looking at the stars out his window. I opened my window and he smiled at me.

Jeff POV

I was happy to see Merci and I smiled at her when she opened her window.

"Hey." I said and she smiled.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked me.

"Nothing, like usual." I said and she nodded.

"How about you?" I asked her.

"Just got home." She said and I nodded.

"Do you look at the stars often?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"When I can." She said.

We talked for a little bit longer before having to go to bed. I shut my window and lay down; I was thinking about her. I had told them earlier that I didn't like her, but maybe I did. I fell asleep thinking about her and how much I might like her.

I got up the next morning and Merci was outside getting ready to leave. I knew that she was going out tonight with Evan and I felt slightly jealous.

"Merci, you want a ride?" I asked her and she smile.

"Sure, can we all fit?" she asked me and I laughed. I had a 90's Camero and it didn't have a ton of room.

"Yeah, it's just you and me, Matt is sick." I told her and she nodded.

I drove us to school and we got a ton of looks when we got out of the car.

"Sorry about the looks." I told her and she laughed.

"I already don't fit in; it doesn't bother me." She said and I smiled.

Evan POV

I wasn't shocked when Merci walked in with Jeff because I knew they were friends and neighbors.

"I thought you were talking to her?" Chris (Jericho) said.

"Yeah, we are doing something tonight." I told him.

"Then why is she walking in with the skittles reject?" he asked me and I laughed at him name for Jeff.

"They are friends and neighbors." I told him and he nodded.

"Hey." Merci said as she walked by to her locker. I just smiled because my mouth stopped working at that moment.

Merci POV

My first class went good and Mickie wasn't being over-bearing today. She was more worried about her new haircut. I was sitting in my second class when Kelly poked me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Here Phil wanted me to give you this." She said and handed me a note. I just took it and sat down.

"Are you ok?" I asked her after she sat down for a second. She didn't look happy today and she seemed quiet.

"Yeah, I am just not having a good day." She said and I knew it was something else.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I just broke up with Randy." She said and I hugged her.

"Sorry, Kelly." I told her.

We talked and she was better by the time the period was over. I walked to lunch and almost forgot about the note until it fell on the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

_Merci, _

_Sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you tomorrow after school. I will find you later. _

_~Phil_

I sighed and shoved it in my pocket. I sat with Kelly at lunch and we talked some more. I figured out that she was not as stupid as they made her to be and she was nicer than I thought. She wanted to hang out this weekend and I told her that I could Sunday because I worked Saturday.

I went through the rest of my day and I was at my locker when Phil came up to me.

"Merci?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Sorry about last night, did you get my note?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Meet me tomorrow at the dojo right after school." He said.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"Because I am trying to apologize." He said and I just looked at him.

"Then say sorry and move on." I said.

"Don't be complicated; see ya tomorrow." He said and walked away as Evan was walking up to me.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

I was nervous, but I knew that I would have fun.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews; I appriciate it! You are the reason I am still writing the story. :)**

Evan POV

I was nervous as we left school because I really liked Merci. She was definitely different from any other girls on the island. She seriously didn't care what people think and it was nice. I drove up to the other side of the island and stopped at a public beach.

"Come on." I told her and we got out.

"Go change and meet me back here." I told her and she nodded. She had learned just to bring a swimsuit with her everywhere and I was glad.

"What are we doing?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Snorkeling." I said and she smiled.

I gave her a mask and fins and we went into the ocean. I held her hands as we snorkeled around the reef and showed her an old boat wreck on the ocean floor. She even got to see dolphins and some unusual fish. We had fun and swam for a long time. We finally got back onto the beach and she was smiling at me.

"I had fun." She said and smiled at me.

"Good, now we just gotta eat." I said and she nodded.

We changed back and left to go grab food. The island only had a few places to eat so I just took her to my house. She was surprised when I pulled up to my house.

"This is your house?" she asked me and I nodded. My parents were rich and I usually didn't bring people to my house. I didn't want people to only be friends because of what I had; I didn't think that she was like that.

"Yeah, come on." I said and took her hand as we walked inside.

"Evan, is that you?" my mom called.

"Yes, mom, I have Merci with me." I said.

Merci POV

Evan lived in a mansion and it was amazing. I was a little nervous meeting his mom, but I just hoped that she liked me. I knew I wasn't dating him, but I still hated meeting parents.

"Merci, it's nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you." she said and I blushed.

"Honey, they are all good things." She said and I smiled.

"Come on, let's get some food." Evan said and I followed him to the kitchen.

We decided on a frozen pizza and ate it outside on the patio. I was having fun and Evan was fun to talk to and he was funny. He took me home around 9 pm and I kissed his cheek before I went inside.

I had forgotten about everything, but I snapped into reality when my head snapped left because I ran into my father's fist. I just laid there as he yelled and my mom was in the bedroom crying. I got up and got knocked back down a few more times. I finally made it to my room when my dad got bored of hitting me.

I showered and sat down on my bed. I took my shirt off and I knew that I had bruises everywhere, but I would deal with it tomorrow when I was getting ready for school. I finally fell asleep a little later, but I never got comfortable.

Jeff POV

I was in my room when I saw Merci in her room. She was sitting on her bed when she took her shirt off; I didn't see anything because her back was to me, but I was shocked at what I did see. I saw large bruises on her back and a few marks that looked like she had been whipped. I wanted nothing more than to help her, but I knew that I couldn't because I didn't want her getting upset.

"Jeff?" Matt called and I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked me and I just pointed. Matt gasped when he saw Merci and sat next to me.

"What did that?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it was her dad." Matt said and I looked at him funny.

"I was outside the other night and I could hear her dad yelling at her and just tried to ignore it. He was saying some pretty mean things, but I knew that it wasn't any of my business. I didn't know he was actually hitting her." Matt said and I nodded.

"Should we ask her about it?" I asked Matt and he shrugged.

I didn't sleep much that night because I was worried about Merci. She was a nice girl and I didn't want her getting hurt. I did have some feelings for her.

I got up the next morning and met Merci outside. She had her hair down and she had on a long sleeve t-shirt and capris. I knew the shirt was covering all the bruises and I felt bad for her. I didn't want her to know because I didn't want her to get mad at me watching her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Phil wanted to do something." She said and I nodded.

We drove to school and parked next to each other. I was trying to act normal, but I felt bad for her.

"See ya later." She said as she went to her first class.

Merci POV

I went to class and talked to Evan and Mickie. I was glad that they couldn't tell that anything was wrong. I was glad that I had gone out with Evan last night and I had fun. He was a great guy. I was sitting in class when he passed me a note.

_Had fun, you up for it again sometime? ~Evan_

I replied and passed back.

_Have fun 2, yeah anytime ~M_

I went through school that day and I was glad it was Friday. Kelly made sure that I was still up for doing something on Sunday and I said that was fine. I finished up and went to the dojo to meet Phil. John was working and I made up the excuse that I was checking the schedule.

"Ready?" Phil asked me and I nodded.

We left in his truck and I left mine at the dojo. Phil drove to the local café and we went in. We sat down a t the table and I smiled at him.

"Thank for letting me make it up to you." he said and I nodded.

"Everyone deserves a chance." I said and he smiled.

"Hey, Phil, who is your friend?" A guy asked him.

"Hey, Dave, this is Merci." He said and I smiled at the other guy.

"Hi, oh I meet you the other day with John." Dave said and I nodded.

"You look different when you aren't at the dojo." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks, so do you." I said and he smiled.

"You want the usual?" Dave asked Phil and he nodded and then he looked at me.

"Same." I said and they looked at me.

"You don't know what it is." Dave said and I shrugged.

"I like surprises." I said and they laughed. Dave just shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"So, do everyone's parents here own something on the island?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for the most part, either you own something or your Navy." He said and I nodded.

"I even fit into that group." I said and he smiled.

We talked a little and Phil was a nice guy to hang out with. I was glad that I had agreed to go with him. We got done and went back to the dojo.

"Come on, they are having fight night." He said and I shrugged, but followed him inside.

We went in and in the back where the ring was set up they were having wrestling/MMA fights.

"Let's watch." He said and we sat down. I was between Phil and John and I felt small. Evan was up fighting some other guy on the island and he was holding his own pretty well. I watched most of the matches with Phil and I was having fun.

"We do this every night, you should fight sometime." Phil said and I laughed as I shook my head no.

"Merci?" Evan asked as he walked up.

"Hey, you did good." I told him and he looked at me.

"She works here and she is taking lessons." Phil said and Evan nodded.

"Cool." He said.

He sat with us and I stayed until it was over. I saw Jeff and Matt tag up and fight two other guys. Matt and Jeff won and I was happy for them. I finally left and went home; I snuck around me dad and fell asleep early that night.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews; I appriciate it! Keep it up! :)**

Jeff POV

I got up the next morning and I needed to go to the big island. I didn't want to go alone and Matt was busy so I went to get Merci. She agreed to go with me after work. We left to get on the ferry; we had to go to Maui from the small island. We drove on it and got off sit and wait until we got there.

"Come on." I said and we went to sit on the top of the ferry. We were sitting on a bench as the ferry started to move and I had my arm around the back of the chair next to Merci.

"You ok?" I asked her as she yawned.

"yeah, I stayed out a little later last night. I was at the dojo until the fights ended." She said and I looked at her.

"You were?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I saw you and Matt beat those other two guys." She said and I smiled.

"You should have said something." I said and she shrugged.

"I was with Phil, John, and Evan." She said and I nodded. I don't know why, but I was jealous when she was with Evan.

We just sat there and were talking. She shivered and I pulled her closer to me, but I must have hit a bruise because she winced.

"Are you ok?" I asked her when I noticed.

"Yeah, just a bruise…" she said and I looked at her.

"Can I see?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I guess." She said and I saw the bruise on her shoulder and upper back. I gently kissed it and looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Um, I fell." She said and looked down.

"Merci, you can tell me if it's something else." I told her and she glared at me.

"I fell." She said and scooted away from me. I looked away and pursed my lips; I didn't want to make her mad.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just don't like to see my friends hurt." I told her and she looked at me. She looked like she was about to cry. I gently pulled her to me and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We talked until we got ready to leave the ferry and I was glad to be on Maui. Merci had never been so I was going to take her to some different places.

We got what we needed for my dad first and then we walked around the little towns. She was having fun and we walked to the beach. I saw a small shop and bought us two necklaces.

"Here I got you something." I told her and she smiled as I put it around her neck and I put mine on.

"Thanks, Jeffy." She said and I smiled.

We sat on the beach and talked until we had to get back to the ferry so we weren't stuck on the island that night. We got back on the ferry and it was little colder. She snuggled up to me as we waited to get back to the island.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming with me." I told her and she smiled.

"You wanna hang out at my house when we get back?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Let's eat though." She said and I laughed.

Merci POV

We got back to Jeff's and Matt had invited some people over. I wasn't surprised to see Shannon, Eric, or Tara. They all just waved at me as Jeff and I went into the kitchen. I was standing by the counter as Jeff was looking for something when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked to see Matt standing there and he motioned for me to move as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and laid his head on Jeff's shoulder. I was laughing so bad at Jeff's face when he realized it was Matt and not me.

"Matt, not cool." He said and I was laughing.

"You think it's funny?" he asked me and I nodded.

He came at me and I ran away from him. He was going to tickle and he tackled me on the couch and I was laughing. He was tickling me and I was trying to get away.

"Do you give up?" he asked me.

"Yes." I panted because I was so out of breath from being tickled. I just smiled at Jeff and he was smiling at me.

He moved some hair out of my face and we were looking at each other. The mood changed and I knew that there was something between Jeff and I. He started to move closer to me when Shannon yelled for him.

"Jeff, the cheese sticks are done." He yelled and Jeff got up. He helped me up and we went into the kitchen.

I hung out with them the rest of the night and we never got talk about what could have happened. I knew that I wouldn't get to talk to him tomorrow since I was hanging out with Kelly.

Kelly POV

Merci came over on Sunday morning and we were just going to hang out. I had a pool so we decided to float around for awhile. I thought it was strange that she was in a wet suit top and bikini bottoms, but she said she burned easily so I didn't ask.

"You like it here?" I asked her.

"I guess, the guys are better looking." She said and I laughed.

"Are you dating Evan?" I asked her.

"I don't know, we hung out, but that's all I know." She said.

"He really likes you. He told Phil and Dave." I said and she smiled.

"I like him, but I think I like Jeff, too." She said and I looked at her.

"Hardy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is my neighbor so we hang out all the time." She said and I nodded.

"Is he nice?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Why don't you come over after school one day and hang out with all of us." she told me and I nodded.

"Ok, I don't have to worry about Randy anymore, so sounds fun." I said and she laughed.

We were swimming when my brother got home and he had a friend with him.

"Kel, you out here?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, Dave." I said and Merci looked at me.

"I didn't know you were brother and sister." She said and I nodded.

"How come you don't go to the same school?" she asked me.

"I got kicked out." Dave said as he appeared outside with Evan and Phil.

"You want to swim?" I asked them and they disappeared to get changed.

"You don't care do you?" I asked her Merci and she shook her head no.

Evan POV

I was glad that Merci was there and I could hang out with her. We changed and were walking outside.

"You dating her yet?" Dave asked me and I shook my head no.

"I haven't asked her yet." I said and he nodded.

"Keep away from my sister." Dave told Phil and Phil was laughing. Phil had become a player and Dave didn't want Kelly to get hurt since she had just broken up with Randy.

We went out there and we were all laying on floats. I was holding onto Merci's float and we were all talking.

"Hey, let's have a beach party." Phil suggested and we all agreed.

"When?" Kelly asked.

"How about Tuesday night?" Dave asked.

"I work." I said.

"I work too." Phil said and Merci laughed at him.

"Wednesday?" Phil asked and we all agreed on Wednesday.

We swam a little more before it looked like the daily rain shower was moving in. Dave, Phil, and I all went to play Xbox and Kelly took Merci to her room. They were probably talking about girl talk, but we all freaked when the power went out.

"Dave?" Kelly called.

"In here." He yelled back and a few minutes later Kelly and Merci appeared in Dave's room. Merci sat on the floor beside me and Kelly was beside her.

"You ok?" I asked Merci and she nodded.

"Yeah, you?" she asked me.

"I'm better now." I said and she blushed.

We all just sat around and talked until the power came back on. We finally decided to watch a movie once we had power.

I pulled Merci on the loveseat with me, Phil sat with Kelly, and Dave was laid out in the floor. We were watching Tropic Thunder and Merci was snuggled up to me.

"Psst." I said and she smiled at me.

"I wanted to ask you something." I told her and she looked at me.

"Would you consider going out with me and maybe being my girlfriend?" I asked her and I was nervous.

"Sure." She said and smiled at me. I was relieved and I pulled her closer. I was also glad that she was my girlfriend and not Hardy's.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews; I appriciate it! Keep it up! :)**

Jeff POV

I was sitting upstairs in my room, looking at the stars, when Merci got home. I was looking at the stars and I had forgotten most of the world around me until I heard her window open.

"Hey." She said and I smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her and I noticed that she had a large smile on her face.

"Evan asked me to be his girlfriend." She said and I felt a strange feeling through my chest and stomach; I'm pretty sure it was my heart dropping.

"Cool, you still going to have time for your best friends?" I asked her as I forced a smile.

"Of course, Jeffy." She said and I smiled a little bigger.

"Oh, I invited Kelly to come and hang out with us one night." She said and I made a face.

"She is nice, just give her a chance." She said and I shrugged, but nodded.

I talked to her for a little longer before she went to bed and I just laid on mine. Matt came in a few minutes later and sat on the bed. I didn't care.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Merci is dating Evan." I mumbled and he pursed his lips together. Everyone knew that I liked her, except her.

"Sorry, I know you like her." He said and I nodded.

Merci POV

I was lying in bed and I had left my window cracked because my room was so hot, but I got more than I bargained for when I heard Jeff and Matt talking about me. I heard everything and I was seriously shocked when I heard Jeff telling Matt that he liked me. I fell asleep that night thinking about everything; I was confused.

I got up the next morning and decided that I was just going to deal with it day by day. I knew that I liked Evan, but Jeff was my best friend. I didn't want to lose either of them; I was determined not too. I picked Mickie up for school and we talked the whole way there. She was happy for me and Evan and thought that we made a cute couple. She had moved on from Phil was now happy being single; I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Hey, let's go to the beach after school." She said.

"I can't, I have to go to my lesson; it got moved this week." I told her and she nodded. She made me promise that we would go to the beach party together on Wednesday.

School started out like normal and was going good. I was happy when I saw Evan and I knew that it was all over the school now that we were dating. I didn't care; I would rather the gossip be about whom I'm dating than who I am not sleeping with.

Jeff POV

I was in my first class and I was sitting with Matt, A.j, and Eric. We were all waiting to see what car we were fixing today.

"So, Evan got to her first?" A.j asked me and I looked at him.

"We are just friends." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"No, he just got to her first." Christopher said and I grabbed him. I pulled him close to me and I glared at him.

"No, we are just friends." I spat at him through gritted teeth and he put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, got it, friends." He said and I shoved him off.

I wasn't in a good mood from that point on. I was walking past my lockers at lunch when Randy came up and I tried to walk past him.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." he said and I just glared at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, I heard that Evan got to Merci and I know that you were wanting her." He said and I looked at him.

"I don't blame you she is a nice piece of ass." He said and I punched him right across the jaw.

We ended up getting into a fight and we were broken up by the principal. I knew the inside of his office as well as Randy did.

Merci POV

The day went good and I was worried about Jeff when I found out that he had gotten in a fight with Randy. Matt and Shannon had told me that it happened, but I knew that I wouldn't get to see Jeff until later tonight.

I left school after saying goodbye to everyone and went to the dojo. I changed and walked into the room.

"Are you my instructor from now on?" I asked Phil and he smiled at me.

"Would you be mad?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I can't complain if I get better." I said and he laughed.

We went through the lesson and I was learning new moves and other things. I was having fun and Phil was a nice guy, but a player. We got done and we were sitting on the mats. I was worn out and tired.

"So you and Evan, huh?" he asked me.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I asked him.

"Because you aren't the type he is gone after in the past." He said and I shrugged.

"People change… or their types change." I said and he smiled at me.

"You think that people change?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm not naive, but I think that different things can happen to give people a different look which brings about change." I told him and he looked at me.

"Different." He said.

We were talking when John and Evan walked in. I smiled at them as they sat next to us.

"Hey, let's grab dinner." John said and we all agreed.

We didn't change; we just left to go to the diner that Dave and Kelly's parents owned. We walked in and Kelly and Dave both joined us. I was having fun and they were all nice to hang out with. I kept worrying about Jeff and I was little glad to get to leave. I hugged everyone before leaving and drove home.

I walked inside and Dad was yelling at mom, so I walked over to Jeff's house. I knocked on the door and Jeff answered. I gasped when I saw him; he had a black eye, swollen lip, and bruising around his jaw.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he shrugged. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back.

"I was coming over to see how you were; Matt and Shannon told me that you got into it with Randy." I told him and he tried to smile. I felt bad for him.

"What did you get into it about?" I asked him.

"Something stupid." He said.

I talked to him for a little longer and then decided to go back to my house. I went in and tried to sneak up to my room, but I was dragged back down the stairs by my hair. My dad hit me over and over and I just tried to block out that pain. I even tried fighting back, but that did no good. I just laid on the floor once he was done and he left the house. He told us he had to go on a trip for a few days and the house had better be spotless when he got back.

My mom came over to me and she looked as bad as I did.

"You need to go to the hospital." My mom said and I tried to sit up, but it hurt.

"Mom, you need to leave him." I told her and she broke down.

"I can't, Marci, you know that. I don't have a job or anything like that." She said and I knew she was right, but he was hurting us so bad.

"I will get the neighbor to take you to the hospital." She said and I panicked.

"No, what will we tell him?" I asked her.

"You fell down the stairs." She said and I sighed. I had heard that excuse before and many more. I just sighed as she walked over to the Hardy's. I was sitting in a chair and just waiting; I was hurting so bad. I didn't have to wait long before Gil, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon came into the house.

"Come on, I will carry you." Jeff said and I smiled at him; my dad hadn't hit me in the face today.

The ride to the hospital was short and they were trying to make me feel better. I was check out and I had some bruising, bruised ribs, and a crack in my left wrist. I was put in a cast and we left to go home. None of us went to school the next day and I was grateful to them, but I knew that they didn't believe I fell down the stairs.

I was at home and people were stopping by to see if I was ok; I was glad I had friends. Evan brought me some flowers and I was told to stay out of work today. I was sitting downstairs when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Jeff.

"Hey." I said and hugged him as best I could.

"Hey." He said and smiled.

"Did you maybe want to get out of the house and sit on the beach?" he asked me and I was going to answer, but my mom beat me to it.

"That would be good for you Merci." My mom said and I smiled at Jeff, so we went outback to sit on the beach.

Jeff POV

I went to get Merci and she was going to sit on the beach with us. I noticed how her house was spotless and everything was so nice. I knew that she hadn't fallen down the stairs, but I wasn't going to push the issue because she felt bad enough already.

We hung out that night and her mom cooked us dinner and invited my dad over. I realized I had never seen Merci's dad and wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him. We all ate and dinner was really good. Matt offered to give Merci a ride to school tomorrow and her mom accepted it for her. I just wanted her to be ok, I didn't want anything to happen to her; she was becoming important to me.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**dAv3- Thanks for the support and the review!**

Merci POV

I got up and carefully got ready the next morning. I walked outside and Jeff was waiting for me. We all rode to school in Matt's SUV. I was being careful, but every bump hurt; I was so sore when I got to school. Matt kept apologizing, but I told him I was fine.

I got to class with Mickie's help and Evan was being really nice. I was glad that no one had asked what happened other than they heard I fell down the stairs; I was happy to be looked at as a klutz than an abused girl.

I made it through the day and I was going to go over to Kelly's with Evan afterwards so I could go to the party. My mom thought it would be a good idea to go and she wanted to me to do as much as I could while dad was gone. Evan was being so careful with me and I was grateful that he was helping me because I was really slow right now.

"You ok?" Dave asked me once he and John came in.

"Yeah, I will be fine." I said and smiled. They returned the smile as they sat down with us. Phil and a few other people came in a few minutes later. I was with Evan on the loveseat so I didn't have to worry about anyone hitting me.

Evan POV

I was glad that Merci was able to go to Kelly's for the beach party. I really liked being around her; she was so different from most of the people on the island. Everyone was going out to the beach and she sighed.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm tired of being slow." She said and I laughed at her.

"Come on, I will help you." I told her and she smiled. I carefully lifted her off the sofa and carried her out there.

"Thanks." She whispered as I sat her down in a chair next to Mickie.

"Come on, Evan!" the guys yelled and they were playing football.

"Go, have fun." She told me and I smiled as I went off the play.

Mickie POV

I was jealous because Merci looked happy with Evan. I wanted to be happy with someone, but Phil was a player. I found that out fast and no one else was worth my time; I could always take Evan from Merci, but I wasn't that mean.

We sat around the fire pit and talked. The guys were having fun playing football and we were cooking hotdogs over the fire. We talked about everyone and a lot of people showed up to the party. Merci met more people that went to the other school.

"I am going to go with Kelly, do you care?" I asked her Merci.

"No, it's cool. Have fun." She told us as we went to the ocean.

I walked past some guys who were talking about Merci and I was a little jealous. I sighed and just went with Kelly and we were with Tiffany and Melina.

"What's wrong, Mic?" Melina asked me.

"I don't know; I am not used to being single." I said and they nodded.

"You can have Randy I'm done with him." Kelly said and we were laughing.

Merci POV

I was sitting there when someone poked me and I turned to see John. I smiled at him and he sat next to me.

"Did the stairs jump out from underneath you?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"Can you walk with me on the beach?" he asked me and I looked for Evan. He was still throwing the football around with Dave.

"Sure." I said.

We were walking down the beach slowly and I was having fun talking John. We talked about everything and he was easy to get along with. I was having fun and Evan ended up walking up to us after a little while.

"I thought you ran off." He said.

"I wouldn't have gotten far." I said and he smiled.

"Can I borrow my girlfriend?" he asked John and John laughed. He gave me a hug and walked back to the fire. You could see it really well now that it was really dark on the beach. Evan took my hand and we walked a little further.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I like football." He said and we kept on walking.

We talked for a long time and finally made it back to the fire; people were starting to leave. Evan helped me get my things and he drove me home. He was a nice guy and really sweet.

Jeff POV

I woke up the next morning and went to get Merci. She was in a better mood and I figure it had to do with seeing Evan drop her off last night.

"Morning." She said and I smiled. She was still moving slowly, but she seemed happier.

"Morning, how was the party?" I asked her.

"Interesting, you should have come." She said.

"Not my scene." I said and she smiled; she had the best smile.

School went normal and Kelly was going to come over to Merci's that night. I was glad that she was becoming closer friends with Kelly than Mickie. Mickie could be two-faced and she was mean. I just didn't like her, but I wasn't going to tell other people who to be friends with.

Kelly drove her and Merci home. They came outside on the beach with us a little later. Matt and I were nice to Kelly and she wasn't as bad as I thought, but she was actually really nice. Kelly went home after dark and I was sitting outside with Merci.

"You like Kelly?' she asked me.

"She is nice; I can stand her." I said and Merci smiled.

"She is nicer than Mickie." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I agree with that." I told her.

We were talking and looking at the stars when Merci's mom wanted her to come inside. She needed to get a shower and her mom had to help her incase her ribs started to bother her. I hugged her good night and she went in. I went to Matt's room to hang out with him and Shannon.

"You have it bad." He told me and I laughed.

"I just like her and she is a good friend." I said in my defense; Shannon rolled his eyes and Matt shook his head.

"What am I supposed to say? She is with Evan." I told them.

"I don't know, but you have the biggest crush on her." Shannon said and I agreed. I really did like her and I wanted her to know, but I didn't want her to feel weird around me. I just wanted to be the one to say that she was my girlfriend and it sucked.

Merci POV

I got up the next day and I was hurting pretty good. My mom told me that I could stay home, but I would be bored. I rode with Matt and Jeff and just went through the day as a zombie. I was almost done with school when Evan came up to me and I smiled at him.

"Um, do you want to come over and just float around in the pool, it might help your ribs." He said and I nodded. I could finally wear a bikini and not worry about explaining bruises. I called my mom and she liked the idea; she liked Evan when he brought me flowers.

I rode with Evan to his house and his mom was concerned about me. She was also glad to see me; his mom was very nice. I changed in a bathroom and met him in the kitchen.

"Come here." He said and pulled me to him. He softly kissed my ribs and I giggled because it tickled. He smiled at me before placing a small kiss on my lips. He lead me out to the pool and helped me on a float. The water felt so good on my ribs. We listened to music and floated around for a while. I was glad that tomorrow was Friday because it had been a long week.

"Here, I'll help you." he said and picked me up off the float. I felt helpless and I hated it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I hate not being able to do things myself." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I like doing things for you." he said as he held me.

"Come on, hot tub." He said as he put me on my feet.

We got into the hot tub as the sun was setting. I was snuggled up to him and it was nice, but I was afraid that he would want something in return. I was a virgin and I didn't want to lose it to just anyone. I would lose it to Jeff, but not Evan, not unless we were really serious.

"Merci?" he asked me and I looked at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. He was a good kisser and I didn't fight it when he pulled me into his lap. We were kissing when his mom started yelling for him. I giggled and he sighed.

"Yes?" he called.

"Come on, don't starve her." Him mom said and he smiled at me.

We both dried off before going inside and we ate what his mom had cooked. She was an awesome cook; he took me home after we ate.

"Thanks for letting me come over." I said and he smiled.

"Anytime, beautiful." He said and I blushed. I gave him a small kiss before going inside and I went straight to bed; I was so tired.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & dAv3- Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

Evan POV

I couldn't wait to see Merci the next day at school; I really liked her. I was going to see if she wanted to go with me to fight night, tonight. I got to school and I didn't see her yet, so I went to class. I figured maybe she was there, but she wasn't. I just sat there as she and Mickie ran in at the last bell.

"Nice." I said and she smiled.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to fight night?" I asked her.

"I will already be there, I have to work." She said and I smiled.

"Good, then you have to raise my arm in victory." I said and she laughed.

We went through our classes and we hung out with Kelly and Phil at lunch. Mickie had become a really bitch lately and no one really wanted to deal with her. I could tell that Kelly and Merci were becoming better friends.

"So, you and Merci?" Randy asked me as I walked into my last period.

"Yeah, you and no one?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need anyone, besides they all come to me when I want it, cause I'm that good." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, stick to your sluts dude." I said and he glared at me.

I just walked off and sat with Phil; I couldn't wait until tonight. I was ready to fight someone; I had been training. I wanted to make sure that Merci saw me win.

Merci POV

I got done with school and went straight to the dojo. I changed into some shorts and a tank top. I didn't have to worry about showing off bruises, so I wanted to be comfy. I walked up to the front and sat next to John. He was doing some homework so that he didn't forget it; he was having some issues.

"Need help?" I asked him and he nodded. I helped him with his math as everyone came in before we started fight night.

"Thanks, Merci, you are a life saver." He said and I smiled at him as Evan came up beside us. I hugged him and he went to get ready.

"You gonna be ref?" I asked John.

"Nah, I'm fighting tonight, so is Phil." He said.

"So, who is ref?" I asked him.

"You are." Phil said as he and Dave walked up. My eyes got real big and I just looked at the black and white shirt he had laid on the table.

"But, they will hate me." I said and they all laughed at me.

"Don't worry, M, they will have to come through us." Dave said and I rolled my eyes.

"ok, but I can't get hurt." I said and Phil smiled.

"You aren't going to, promise." Phil said and I nodded.

I pulled the shirt on over my tank top and the shirt covered me down to the knees. I peeked out and all the guys were waiting on me.

"How many of these do you have?" I asked them.

"Plenty, here are some scissors." John said and I smiled as I disappeared back into the bathroom.

I cut some off and I fixed the sleeves. I made it fit me and it looked good once I was done; I came out and Dave whistled at me. I felt myself blush and looked down. I walked back to the front and was looking for something.

"You look nice in the ref's shirt." I heard someone say and I turned to see Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and Eric standing there smiling.

"Hey." I said and hugged them all.

"Good luck." I told them as they went to get ready. I had no idea how many people actually did this or came to see it. I also didn't realize how big the dojo was until now. They had a huge area in the back where they held this at and a lot of people paid to come see this. I thought of it like the people who used to go to the fairgrounds to wrestle back in TN.

I walked into the room and over to Phil. They had this all set up and everything; they were actually making this a huge event each week. I finally saw Phil's dad again and he smiled at me.

"I hear that you have been making improvement." He said to me an I shrugged.

"I hope that I have been." I said and smiled.

"Good luck tonight, you will do fine as ref." he said and walked away. I was nervous and I didn't want my ribs to get hurt.

They started and I was doing good, or at least no one was booing me yet. John, Phil, and Dave all won their matches. Evan and A.j fought, they knocked each other out. I had fun watching Jeff and Matt beat up two local people. Shannon and Eric fought each other and they also ended up knocking each other out. I did good and the night finally ended; I was tired.

I waited until Evan had changed and was able to walk. I was going to take him home since he wasn't in a good condition to drive, but Dave ended up taking him. I followed Matt and Jeff home. Eric and Shannon went to Shannon's because of some girls.

"You did good." Jeff said as I walked up to sit with him and Matt on their front porch.

"So did you too, you won." I said and they laughed.

"Someday we will be doing it as pros." Matt said and I laughed at them,

"And you could be our manager." Jeff said as I laughed.

Jeff POV

She was beautiful and she looked really good in the ref's shirt. I liked it when she held our hands up and we won. I seriously hated that Evan was dating her, but I wasn't going to tell her. I was going to be a friend and hope that he screwed up, soon.

"Night, Merci." Matt said as he went inside. He took a hard beating so he wanted a shower and sleep. I was just sitting there with Merci and we were talking; her mom knew that she was over here with me.

"Let's go lay in the hammock and look at stars." I said and she nodded. I held her hand as I lead up back there and we both crawled into the hammock. I held her and hoped that her ribs weren't hurting.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Perfect." She said and I smiled.

We were looking at the stars and I was playing with some of her hair. I was comfortable and it was nice outside.

"Hey, Merci?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Jeffy?" she asked me as I smiled; she was the only one who could call me that.

"Are you happy with Evan?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy, why?" she asked me and I honestly didn't have an answer.

"Just making sure that you don't get hurt" I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks, Jeff." She said and smiled at me, but I could tell there was something else there.

We just laid there and I was her pillow as we looked at the stars and made designs with the stars. I walked her to her door a little later and told her goodnight. I fell asleep with a smile on my face; I wished it was permanent.

Merci POV

I got up the next morning and helped mom scrub the house clean. Dad was supposed to be back and we didn't want him to be upset. I liked it when he wasn't home; Mom was a better person. I got done and went to work for the afternoon. I mostly sat and talked with Phil and Dave. Dave told me that Evan was better, but his mom wasn't happy. I was supposed to go over there that night to see Evan. I got off and headed over there; I was happy to see Evan.

I walked up to the door and knocked; his mother hugged me and told that he was in his room. I walked up there and he was laying in bed, he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He said and I walked over to him. I sat down next to him and he smiled.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Sore, my mom isn't happy with me." He said and I laughed.

"Well, you knocked each other out, so that's a good thing." I said and he smiled.

I stayed a while and his mom made me stay for dinner. I liked everything about Evan, but I couldn't help having the same feelings for Jeff whenever Jeff was around.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & dAv3- Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

Merci POV

I went home that night and I was confused. I kept thinking about Jeff and Evan; I liked both of them. I was walking upstairs when my legs got mocked out from under me; my dad was home. I just took the beating and I could hear my mom begging him to stop; he finally did. I got up and I hurt; I knew that I wouldn't sleep for awhile, so I just walked outside. I didn't care who saw me; I knew that I looked like crap, but oh well.

I was sitting outside in the sand and I was glad that it was dark. I was sitting there when I heard footsteps behind me. I took a deep breath and prayed they couldn't see my face. I knew he had busted my lips and I didn't know how the rest of it looked.

"M, what are you doing out here?" Jeff asked me.

"Thinking." I said and he sat next to me. I let my hair fall in my face so he couldn't see how I looked.

"Everything ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, good, you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" he asked me and I hated that he cared.

"I'm fine, Jeff, just leave me alone." I said and started to walk away. I hated that I was mean to him, but I didn't want him to look at me different. I heard him get up and I just ran down the beach; I didn't want to talk about it.

"Merci!" I heard him yell and I just kept on running.

Jeff POV

I knew that something was wrong and now she was running from me. I didn't want her to get hurt, so I took off after her. I was running after her and she was a little ahead of me, when I finally grabbed her and we fell into the sand. She was crying; I just pulled her to me and sat there. I wanted her to be ok and I wanted to make it better.

"Shh…" I told her and rubbed her back. I tried to get her to look at me, but she left her head buried in my neck.

"Look at me Merci." I whispered and she shook her head no.

"No, I can't, I'm ugly." She said.

"No, you're beautiful, look at me." I told her and she sighed.

"Don't think of me any different." She said and I didn't know what she meant.

She slowly raised her head and my eyes met hers. I noticed the bruises, the blood, and the tears; I hated it. I just pulled her back to me and held her. I knew that her dad was abusive, but I didn't realize how bad.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." I whispered to her and freaked.

"No, Jeff, I don't want anyone knowing. I can't…" she was saying and I gently put my finger over her lips.

"It's ok, no one is up at my house." I told her and she slowly got up.

I held her hand and we walked back to my house. I quietly pulled her in the bathroom and helped her sit on the counter. I knew that her ribs were still hurting and I didn't want to make it worse.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to her and she nodded.

I walked into the kitchen to grab some stuff and I didn't realize that Matt was still up. I was grabbing everything when I heard Merci gasp and the door slam shut. I ran to see what happened; Matt was standing there stunned with the door shut in his face.

"Jeff?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Can I explain it later?" I asked him and he dragged me into the kitchen.

"What happened to her? Was it Evan?" he asked me.

"No, it was her dad." I whispered and Matt's jaw dropped.

"I brought her here to clean her up. Please don't say anything." I said and he nodded.

I grabbed everything and knocked quietly on the bathroom door.

"Merci, it's Jeff, open the door baby." I said.

I waited for a second before the door cracked open. I was going to walk in, but Matt stopped me.

"Can I say sorry to her?" he asked me.

"Merci? Can Matt see you?" I asked her and she looked at me, but finally nodded.

Matt POV

I walked into the bathroom and she looked so helpless. I just pulled her into a hug and held her for a minute.

"I'm sorry and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I told her and she hugged me again. I left to go to my room and I officially hated her dad.

Merci POV

I was sitting there when Matt left and Jeff shut the bathroom door. He carefully stood in between my legs and started to clean off my cheek and lip. I hissed at first, but got used to the stinging.

"Let me know if it hurts to much." He said and I nodded.

He cleaned it up and then he looked at me.

"Did he hit you anywhere else?" he asked me and I bit my lip.

"Where?" he asked me.

"My ribs and back." I whispered.

"Can I see?" he asked me and I sighed, but nodded. I started to take my shirt off, but my ribs caught and I winced.

"Let me help you." he said and I nodded.

He slowly slid his hands underneath the hem of my shirt and started to slide it off me. I got a strange sensation when his hands lightly brushed the sides of my breast. I bit my lip and tried not to make a noise; I didn't want him to think that he was hurting me. He got it off and let it fall to the floor; He lightly ran his fingers across a bruise on my stomach. I just sucked in a painful breath and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You didn't do it." I said and we kept looking at each other. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I didn't want him to think I was using him or anything.

"I know, but I still hate that it happened." He whispered as he leaned closer. I was going to say something, but I couldn't when his lips connected to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. We were kissing when he pulled apart and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry; I know you're with Evan, but I just wanted to know how it felt." He whispered and I closed my eyes. Evan hadn't entered my mind, until Jeff mentioned him.

"I should go." I whispered and Jeff handed me my shirt.

"Thanks, for helping me." I told him and hugged him.

"Our secret." He said and walked me to my gate. I kissed his cheek and snuck back inside; everyone was asleep. I didn't sleep much that night because I hurt and I kept thinking about Jeff.

Jeff POV

I didn't sleep that night because I kept thinking about the kiss. I really liked her and I hated that she was hurt, but I also hated that I couldn't make it better. I got up the next morning and was with Matt and Shannon. Matt kept his mouth shut like I did so that no one knew what was going on with Merci.

The day went by slowly and I didn't see Merci much at all that day. I didn't want anything to be weird between us because I didn't want to lose her. I texted her and she didn't reply; I was getting discouraged.

"Matt, you got a second?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Merci must be on your mind." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I think that I messed up." I said and Matt looked at me.

"You helped her how is that messing up?" he asked me.

"I kissed her." I said and he looked at me, but smiled.

"I was waiting on it; looks like Shannon owes me money." He said and I glared at him.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but what's so bad about that?" he asked me.

"She won't talk to me now." I said.

"Look, she got the crap beat out of her by her dad, maybe she is just sleeping today." He said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, Jeff, I see how you two look at each other; she will return your feelings just give her time." Matt said and I nodded.

I wish I was confident like him; I wanted her now.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

Merci POV

I stayed at home the next day because my father didn't want me going out; he didn't want anyone to see me. I was grateful that he was going out to sea for a few weeks; he was leaving tomorrow. I was glad because I liked it better when it was just my mom and me. I was glad to have a day to myself to figure out what was going on; I didn't know what to do about Jeff or Evan. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I didn't know what to do about it.

I was sitting in my room with the window open and I was looking at the stars. I didn't realized that Jeff was at his window until I felt something hit me. I looked to see a wadded up piece of paper and I looked over to see Jeff.

"Open it." He said and I opened it. I looked at it for a second before I realized he had drawn me looking up at the stars. I just smiled and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my dad didn't want me leaving the house." I said and he nodded.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said.

"No, Jeff, I'm not; I actually am grateful that you helped me." I said and he smiled.

"I am just glad that you are ok." He said and I smiled.

We talked a little longer and I told him I would see him in the morning for school. I fell asleep thinking about Jeff, which probably wasn't a good thing since I was with Evan.

Jeff POV

I got up the next morning and I rode with Merci to school. Matt was going to bring me home that night since Merci had to work. She had done well at covering her bruises and you couldn't see them at all.

"You can't even tell." I told her as she looked in the mirror; she smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, Jeffy." She said and we started to walk into school.

"Your boyfriend doesn't like me." I told her and we saw Evan standing with Mickie, Phil, and Kelly.

"So, you're my friend." She said and I smiled. She walked over to them and I walked to where Shannon, Matt, and Christopher were waiting.

"Watch your back, Evan is not sending good looks this way." Shannon said.

"I am not worried about him." I said and they all nodded.

I went through the day and I was ready to leave when it was over; I was late leaving because of detention. Matt was waiting on me while I got my stuff. I had just closed my locker when my face got slammed into the locker. I turned around to see Randy and Phil standing over me.

"What the fuck?" I asked them as I started to stand up but I got punched in the nose.

"You are going to stay away from Merci. She is with Evan and you aren't going to mess that up." Randy said.

"She can be friends with whoever." I said and Phil kicked me in the stomach and I tackled him. I got in one or two good hits before Randy pulled me off him and threw me back into the locker.

"Got it?" Randy asked me and I looked at them.

"Look, you can agree and live through this school year, or the rest of this year will be a living hell; Evan will make sure of it. I also would hate for Merci to get hurt." Randy said.

"Since when did you start working for Evan?" I asked them.

"Since Mickie convinced me it would be in our best interest." Randy said and they all smirked. I could tell that Mickie wasn't as close to Merci as everyone thought.

"So, last time I'm going to ask, got it?" he asked me and I nodded before they disappeared. I was getting up when Evan appeared and I glared at him.

"I see you got the message." He said.

"You don't really like Merci do you?" I asked him.

"No, I do like her; I like everything about her. I don't want you ruining it for me; I know that you two are neighbors, but you are going to stop being friends with her." He said and I wasn't happy.

"And if I don't?" I asked him.

"She might fall down the stairs more often." He said and I was livid. He didn't know what had happened the first time; she was already put through hell by her dad, I didn't want it to happen to her from someone else.

"Fine, I got it." I said as I started to walk away. I turned around and punched him in the face; he was knocked out and I just left him there. I walked up to Matt's and got in. He knew not to ask and we just went home.

Matt POV

"What happened?" he asked me once we realized that Dad wasn't home.

"Evan wants me to stay away from Merci, so he got Randy and Phil to beat it into me." I said and Matt sighed.

"What are you doing to do?" matt asked me as Shannon walked in.

"Damn, dude, what happened?" he asked me.

"Evan." I said and he looked as pissed as Matt.

"I am going to stop being friends with her; he said he would hurt her if I didn't. I don't want her to get more hurt." I said and they nodded.

"You know secret friends are ok too." Shannon said and I smiled, but I understood what he meant.

Merci POV

I was at the dojo when Phil came in; he looked liked her had gotten roughed up.

"What happened to you?" she asked me as I walked over to her. She got a tissue and started to wipe the blood off my lip.

"Joking around with Randy and a few hits were a little harder than expected." He said and I nodded. I got the blood off his lip and he just smiled at me.

"You want to get dinner tonight?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I don't think that Evan will mind." He said and I laughed.

"Um, I guess, but I work til close" I said and he nodded.

"Take out; I'll grab us something." He said and I nodded.

We talked for a little bit before Phil disappeared to get food. I was sitting up there where Dave came in and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Dave." I said and he smiled.

"I will be in the back with John." He said and I nodded.

I was just sitting there when I felt arms wrap around me and I looked to see Evan.

"Hey." I said and he smiled at me. I noticed he had a shiner and a busted lip.

"Who did you get into it with?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; I wanted to come see you." he said and kissed me gently.

I talked to him for a little bit before he had to leave; he was having dinner with his family. He invited me to dinner on Thursday and I accepted.

Phil POV

I got back with the food and we were eating. I was glad that Merci was working at the dojo and that I was training her. We ate and talked; I stayed to help her close that night. John and Dave stayed with us and we were all having fun. My dad was there and he came out.

"Merci?' he asked her and she walked over to him.

"I want you to help us paint eh dojo on Saturday. I will pay you for the whole day, plus you seem to be the only person who can control the three of them." He said and I smiled.

"Yes, sir. I can do that." I said and he smiled at me.

I finished up and went home; I wanted to see Jeff. I got done and I walked over to his house. Matt answered the door and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Merci, Jeff is busy." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, ok, thanks Matt." I said and he looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded again.

"Take this." He said and handed me a piece of paper before closing the door in my face. I looked at the paper and shoved it in my pocket.

I went home, showered, and went to my room. Jeff wasn't in his room, or at least I didn't see him. I found my jeans and pulled out what Matt had given me. I laid on my bed and opened the note.

_Merci, _

_Jeff doesn't want you to know that he was attacked today after school. Evan doesn't want him to be friends with you anymore. He beat him up as a warning; you need to be careful. Jeff doesn't want to lose you as a friend, but the only way to be his friend is in secret. Hope you understand. _

_Matt_

I sighed and just sat there. I picked up my phone and texted Jeff.

_I miss you ~M. _

I didn't want for a reply as I went to sleep. I didn't want to lose Jeff because he was the one person that I trusted.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & dAv3- Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

**dAv3- I hope you had a good vacation.  
**

Merci POV

I got up the next morning and got ready. I didn't want Jeff to get hurt so I stayed away; it sucked already. I went to school and Mickie was waiting on me.

"Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow night?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said and she seemed excited. I was just standing there when Evan and Randy walked up. I smiled because I was trying not to let on that knew what they had done to Jeff.

"Hey, babe." Evan said and I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said and he kissed me.

We walked to class and all sat down; I didn't know how to feel around Evan anymore. I was really mad that he was jealous because I had guy friends; I wonder why he didn't get pissed about me being around Phil, John, or Dave.

I went through the rest of the day and nothing seemed right. I walked through the halls and Jeff didn't even look at me. I hated it; I wanted a relationship with Evan, but I also wanted my best friend. I went to the dojo that afternoon and got ready for my lesson. I walked in and Phil was talking with Dave, so I just sat down and waited.

"Merci, what's wrong?" Phil asked me when he got done talking to Dave.

"Nothing, just thinking about a lot." I said and he nodded.

We were going through the lesson and I was hitting harder than I thought.

"Ok, something is wrong, you are trying to kill me." Phil said.

"Sorry, I am just thinking about stuff." I said and he nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked me. I wanted to, but I didn't know if he was going to run back to Evan and tell him.

"Um, no…" I said and Phil was looking at me.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"If you had to pick would you pick your boyfriend or your best friend?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"My best friend." He said and looked down.

"You helped Evan didn't' you?" I asked him and he nodded. I reach back and smacked him as hard as I could. He looked at me and I realized maybe I shouldn't have hit him, but I didn't feel bad.

"Why are you hitting me?" he asked me.

"You help Evan beat up Jeff because he didn't want me to be friends with him. Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Because, Evan promised me Mickie, but Randy got her instead." He said and I smacked him again.

"Ok, you are going to stop hitting me." He said and I just glared at him.

"Is everyone here so concerned about being with someone? Can't you just have friends?" I asked him.

"Merci, no offence, but I would have told Jeff to back off too." He said.

"But would you beat the crap out of him? Oh, wait, you did." I said and Phil just looked at me.

"I'm done." I said, grabbed my stuff and walked off.

I almost got out of the room, but Phil grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Let me go." I told him.

"Look, Merci, I'm sorry. I did it and now I'm sorry. I still want to be friend with you." he said and I just looked at him before jerking my arm free and going home.

I walked to my house and I could hear my dad yelling at my mom. I guess he wasn't leaving until tonight and I didn't want to get hit again. I walked out to the beach and sat down. I was having a horrible day and the one person I wanted to talk to about it, I couldn't. I texted Jeff and sat there.

I was sitting there and I started crying. I just buried my head into my knees and cried. I didn't know what else to do.

Jeff POV

I was sitting in my room and I saw Merci sitting on the beach. I wanted nothing more than and to go talk to her, but I didn't want her to get hurt. I heard my phone vibrate and I looked at the text I had.

_I wish you would talk to me. ~ M_

I looked back at her and I knew that she was upset. I didn't want her to be upset; I walked down to the beach. I could hear her crying as I got closer; I reached down and picked her up. I carried her to my house and up to my room. I was the only one home right now. She finally looked up at me and I just smiled at her.

"I know what happened; I'm sorry they beat you up." She whispered and I just pulled her closer.

"It's not your fault." I said and she looked at me.

"It is too…" she was saying when I cut her off with a kiss.

I wanted to kiss her so bad since the other night; she was perfect to me. I just held her as I kissed her and slowly laid us down. I didn't want to push her, but I also wanted her so bad. I was kissing her as I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I pulled her closer. I broke from the kiss and I was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I just had to kiss you." I whispered, but I didn't get to say anything else because her lips locked onto mine. I slide my hands up her sides and I felt her hips grind into me. I moaned a little and pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers and we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Merci, I don't want Evan to be mad at you because of this." I whispered to her.

"I don't care." She said.

We were kissing and she felt so good when she touched me. I wanted her so bad; she was perfect for me. We didn't sleep together, but we just held each other. We were watching TV when Matt came busting into the room. He looked at us and then motioned for me to follow him. I gave Merci a small kiss before leaving with him.

Matt POV

I walked in to see Jeff and Merci laying on Jeff's bed. I didn't know what he was doing with her, but I didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm being a friend. I don't care what happens; she is my friend." Jeff said and I sighed.

"I don't mind helping you, but you both need to be careful." I told him and he nodded.

I ended up hanging out with them the rest of the night; Jeff walked Merci home a little later and then came back to my room.

"Just be careful." I told him and he smiled.

"I will, I couldn't just sit there and not do anything. She was outside crying today; I had to talk to her." He said.

"Jeff, I think you are doing the right thing, but you have to be careful. I don't want you or her getting hurt. I have no problem helping you out; but I don't know how long the secret will last." I told him and he nodded. We talked a little longer before we both went to bed. I just hoped they could keep it a good secret; I wouldn't want to hurt anyone because of my brother.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers for WWE or TNA. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & dAV3- Thanks for the reviews. **

Merci POV

I went to school the next day and everything seemed better. I was happy because I was talking to Jeff; I hated that it was in secret, but at least I was close to him. I was supposed to go over to Mickie's tonight and I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't like that she was in on this with Evan and that no one wanted me to be friends with Jeff.

I went with her after school to her house and she had a nice house. We were going swimming; Randy and Evan decided to join us. I acted like I was happy to see them, but after kissing Jeff I didn't want to kiss Evan.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked me as Mickie and Randy disappeared upstairs. I didn't understand how someone needed sex so much, but those were probably president of the nymph club.

"Nothing, really." I said and he smiled at me.

I was sitting on the steps when he came up to me and started kissing me. I really didn't want to kiss him; I didn't like him anymore. He had pissed me off and I didn't know why I was acting. I moved away from him.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"I am just not into this anymore… sorry." I said and got up to leave, but he stopped me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I know about you beating up Jeff, and no, Jeff didn't tell me. I don't like that… you shouldn't care who I am friends with. I haven't cheated on you so you had no reason to tell Jeff to stay unless you have no confidence in yourself. I just don't want to be with you anymore because of that." I told him and he just looked at me. I slipped out of his hand and grabbed my stuff. I left him stunned in the pool and went home.

I walked in and I just sat down on the floor.

"Merci, what's wrong?" my mom asked me.

"I broke up with Evan because he beat up Jeff." I said and my mom just hugged me.

"I take it you like Jeff?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I said and my mom just hugged me.

"Why don't you go see him?" she asked me and I nodded.

I walked over there still in my swimsuit and knocked. Matt just smiled as he let me in.

"He is in his room." Matt said and I smiled as I ran up there.

Jeff POV

I was shocked when Merci came into my room in her swimsuit. She just smiled as she hugged me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"I broke up with Evan because you are more important to me." She said and I smiled.

I just hugged her and she smiled at me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I didn't want to push her too far.

"Wanna go to the beach since you are already in your bikini?" I asked her and she smiled.

Matt and Shannon went with us and we hung out on the beach for the rest of the night. We grilled hamburgers and had fun. I was glad that she wasn't with Evan anymore and she seemed happier. I walked her home a little later.

"Do you think that Evan will try to get her back?" Shannon asked us and we shrugged.

"Probably, but this time I will kick his ass." I said and Matt was laughing at me.

Evan POV

She broke up with me for Jeff Hardy… I was pissed. I went home and called John to come over. I told him about it and he wasn't happy either. Jeff always got whoever he wanted or he took stuff from us. I hated it and now it happened again.

"What are you going to do?" John asked me.

"Call Jeff on in and get her back." I said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with you anymore." Phil said as he came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Mickie told me what happened. I knew you would be plotting something." He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, well, I want her." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we could make her have to come back to you." John said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Someone can be messing with her and you save her." John said.

"I don't want a party to this." Phil said and left.

"Pussy." I said when he left.

We kept talking and coming up with ideas. I wanted her back and I wanted Jeff Hardy to pay. He was such an ass.

Merci POV

I was at home that night and I was getting ready for bed. Mickie called and she was pissed at Evan for putting me in a position to want to leave. I knew she was bullshitting me, but I just played along. I knew that I would be the gossip tomorrow, but I knew that I could walk in beside Jeff and no one could do anything about it, I was happy.

I got up the next morning and rode to school with Jeff. I walked in with Jeff on one side and Matt on the other side. I was happy that I had my friends back and no one could tell me what to do. I walked into my first class and sat down. Kelly was beside me so I started to talk to her; she had heard about the break up.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and we talked for awhile before the teacher made us be quiet. Evan came in late and I didn't even pay attention to him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him and I didn't care for him as a person anymore. I walked out of class with Kelly and she invited me over to her house that night. I was glad to hang out with her and because I knew that Jeff and Matt were going to the main island.

I just hung out with Kelly that day and we went to her house to hang out after school. I don't know why I ever was friends with Mickie; she just made everything more complicated. We were in Kelly's room when Dave came in. He smiled at us and hugged Kelly.

"You ok, Merci?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm glad that you moved on; you deserve better." Dave said and I smiled.

"What are you two going to do tonight?" he asked us.

"We might go to the diner." Kelly said and he nodded.

"You two want to come with Phil and me?" he asked us and Kelly looked at me. I had told her about Phil helping to beat up Jeff.

"It's fine." I said and Kelly nodded.

We changed and rode with Dave to the diner. Phil was already there and he looked a little shocked that I was there.

Phil POV

I was glad and surprised that Merci had agreed to come. I needed to try and apologize again. I was just glad that she wasn't with Evan; no one wanted her to be with Evan. We were talking and eating. Kelly went to get something in the back and Dave was on his phone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her and she smiled at me.

"It's ok, I actually should probably thank you." she said and I smiled.

"So you still going to help on Saturday?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I will definitely be there." She said and I was glad that everything was ok between us.

We all hun gout at Dave's that night and I got to know Merci a little more. I told her that I would watch her back since Evan could be a little crazy at times. I didn't know how someone as sweet and nice as Merci could attract such assholes.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**I have gotten over writer's block and I am writing this story again. I just hope that someone still wants to read it. **

Merci POV

I was so glad it was Saturday; I was painting the dojo with Phil, Dave, and John. I was only worried about being around John; he and Even were friends. I got up early that morning and left to go to the dojo. Phil was already there with breakfast; I just smiled at him as we walked inside.

"Good morning." He said as he handed me a biscuit.

"Morning." I said as Dave walked into the dojo.

"Oh, food." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

We were eating and waiting on John. Dave and Phil knew that Evan and John were best friends, but they assured me that they had my back. I was glad to know that some people thought Evan was being a butt to me. We didn't have to wait long before John came strolling in and grabbed some food. I knew that I had to watch what I said today because of John.

Dave and I started painting the front room, while John and Phil were painting on the of the practice rooms. I had turned the radio on and was dancing more than painting and Dave was laughing at me; I didn't care because I was having fun. We kept painting and we could hear Phil and John arguing every now and then. Dave would just roll his eyes and turn the radio up. I knew that Phil wasn't happy with Evan and I figured that might be one thing they were talking about, but I hoped it wasn't.

Phil POV

I was painting with John and I wasn't very happy. I didn't like John at the moment because I knew that whatever Evan had planned would include John. Evan knew that he had money and he promised a lot of people things if they helped him out. I got tired of being paid off and realized that Merci didn't deserve anything Evan could do to her. I wanted to help her out, plus I knew that Mickie would be involved and Merci wasn't really happy with being Mickie's friend anymore. Mickie always thought that she was the top girl in the class, but I honestly didn't care for her. I was dumb when I dated her for like a week.

"I don't understand why you changed." John said.

"Because I didn't like who I had become. I don't like beating people up or being around Evan, because he is always trying to hurt others." I told John and he shook his head at me.

"I am just waiting for you to come back, so is Evan." He said.

"He is going to be waiting a while." I mumbled.

"Why are you trying to change?" he asked me and I sighed.

"You can't have her; Hardy has her." He told me and I laughed.

"It's not about Hardy. Merci is too good for Evan and I realized that if I ever want a girl like her, then I have to be a better person." I said and he laughed at me.

"Whatever, Phil, you are full of crap." He said and I shrugged.

We went back to painting and John would make some comments every now and then; I was glad when we were done with the practice rooms. I walked out to see Dave and Merci almost done, but Merci was dancing more than painting. She had done some of the wall and she had left the top unpainted because she was so short.

"Here, get on my shoulders." I told her and she looked at me.

"Come on." I said and she got on my shoulders. I was painting the wall and she was getting the top.

"John, if you aren't doing anything, then go home." Dave said and I was laughing. Dave's dad didn't own this and he was just helping, but he was doing more than John.

"I am doing something; I'm supervising. Plus, I have some friends coming to help." He said and we all looked at him strange. We ignored him until we heard the door open and saw Evan and Randy walk into the dojo. I felt bad for Merci and Dave disappeared for a second.

"Hey, you wanna paint the rest of the locker room?" I asked her and she nodded.

I just kept her on my shoulders and she would duck when we went through a door. We ended up in the locker room and started to paint. I waited a few minutes before seeing if she was alright.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is an asshole, but I am going to be ok." She said and I smiled. She was definitely a fighter; she would be fine since Dave and I had her back.

"Hey, Merci?" Dave yelled.

"In here." She said and we saw Dave and Kelly walk in. Dave helped her down and she hugged Kelly.

"Come on, let's get the girls locker room." Kelly said and Merci followed her in there to paint.

"I'm glad you called her." I told him and he nodded.

"It's stupid that Evan always has to have his way." Dave said and I laughed at him.

Kelly POV

Dave called me to help once Evan and Randy showed up. I didn't mind it, because Merci was becoming a good friend. I couldn't stand Mickie or Tiffany anymore; Gail still had her nice days.

"What a prick." I said and Merci was laughing at me; Evan and Randy were being loud.

"I agree." She said.

"I can't believe I dated him." She said after a second.

"I can't believe I date him." I said and we were laughing.

"Hey, why don't we have a cookout tonight at my house." She suggested and I nodded.

"We can invite Jeff, Matt, and Shannon." I said and she looked at me.

"Ok, so Shannon is cute." I admitted and she smiled at me.

"We can also invite your brother and Phil." She said and I nodded.

We kept on painting and told Phil and Dave about tonight; they were sorta excited to go. We all just wanted away from the idiots. Merci had texted Shannon, Jeff, and Matt; they were all up for it. She also checked with her mom and she was going to get stuff at the store. I was kind of excited about tonight; I liked hanging out with Merci, because I knew that it wouldn't turn into a gossip session.

Jeff POV

I was glad that we were having a cookout tonight at Merci's. She had texted me and told me to invite some people. I called Eric and he was going to bring Tara, Alex, Chris (Sabin), and Christopher (Daniels) were all going to come by tonight.

I knew that they were painting the dojo today and I was out lying on the surf board. Matt and I couldn't go to the other island today, so I had nothing else to do.

"So, what's with you and Merci?" Shannon asked me as he paddled to where I was.

"Friends." I told him and he nodded.

"I don't think that will last long." He said and I smirked. I hope that we did date, but I wasn't going to push her.

"Do you know if Kelly is coming tonight?" he asked me and I nodded. I saw him smile.

"Do you like her?" I asked him.

"Maybe, I mean… she won't date a reject." He said.

"When you first saw Merci, did you ever think she would hang out with us?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, but I am glad that she does." He said and I nodded.

Matt eventually joined us and we surfed while we waited for everyone to come over. I couldn't wait to see Merci.

Merci POV

We finally got done and I was covered in paint. Dave, Kelly, Phil, and me had a paint fight. Kelly and I lost, but it was fun. We were leaving after Phil locked up.

"Hey, we are going swimming at my house. You want to come?" Evan asked Phil and Dave.

"No, we got plans." Phil said and Kelly smiled at me. We were both getting our revenge on our ex's, so we were happy.

"What?" Evan asked him.

"We have plans, not with you." Dave said and Phil smirked.

"Where?" Randy asked me.

"You would know if you got invited." Dave said and we all left; they were just standing there, stunned that they had been turned down.

We got to my house and went inside. I was glad to have friends over since my father wasn't home right now. We all changed and got ready for tonight; I just wanted it to be a good night.

**A/N: Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank for the review!

Merci POV

We all changed and went downstairs. Phil and Dave were talking with my mom and helping her get the food. I hugged my mom when I got home and she pulled me aside for a minute.

"I am glad that you have friends." She said and hugged me. I had never really had friends before because of Dad, but now that he was gone most of the time; I was happy.

I helped carry everything out to the beach; Jeff and Matt were already outside.

"Hey." I said and hugged them.

"Hey, a few more people are coming." Jeff said and I smiled.

"I don't care who it is as long as it's not dumb and dumber." I said and they were laughing. Kelly had invited Gail and I was a little surprised that she showed up; I was just glad that Mickie wasn't going to be here.

Jeff, Dave, and Phil built the fire. Jeff and Phil were ok with each other and I was glad. I wanted to be friends with everyone. We were all on the beach or in the water when we started to grill the food. I was having so much fun and a lot of people showed up.

I was sitting there talking with Kelly, Gail, Tara, and a few other people while some of the guys were playing football. I had to go inside to get something when Jeff followed me inside.

"Great party." He said and I smiled at him.

"I am glad you didn't go to the island today." I told him and he hugged me.

We grabbed what we needed and headed back outside. I didn't know what I wanted Jeff to be because I didn't want Evan freaking out on him.

Kelly POV

The party was fun and everyone got along. I really thought Shannon was cute and we swapped numbers. I ended up staying at Merci's that night; she was becoming my best friend. I really liked her mom and she was so nice. We stayed in Merci's room that night; we woke up to her mom telling us breakfast was ready.

"Your mom is so nice." I told her and she laughed.

"Yeah, she is pretty great." She said.

We ate a huge breakfast and I was so full. I left to go home around 1 pm, because I had to work at the diner tonight. I wanted to talk to Shannon, but I wasn't sure what to say. I knew that I wasn't supposed to date a reject, but I was starting to get annoyed with everything I was and wasn't supposed to do. I got home and Dave was in the kitchen.

"You have fun last night?" I asked him when I walked in.

"Yeah, I didn't know that the rejects could be fun." He said and I laughed him.

"They have names, you know." I said and he shrugged.

"I know, but I noticed one was watching you pretty close." He said and I looked at him.

"The little blonde one." He said and I smiled.

"Oh, you knew he was?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of like him; we traded numbers." I said and he nodded.

"Do you think it's ok to date him?" I asked Dave.

"Kels, I can't tell you if it's right or not, but if you like him then don't let a 'stupid label', as Merci puts it, stop you." I told her and she laughed.

"I think I agree with her about the labels, they are stupid." I said and he laughed at me. I showered and got ready to go work. Dave didn't work today, but said that he might stop by later.

Jeff POV

I was out on the beach drawing when Merci came and sat next to me. I just smiled at her and she leaned her head on me.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked me.

"I did; did you?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said and I was laughing at her.

"Shannon wanted to talk to you." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm sure he will find me." She said and I smiled at her.

We were sitting there and I was drawing when Shannon came outside with Matt.

"Merci!" Shannon said and plopped down next to her.

"Told ya." She said and I was laughing.

"Hi, Shannon." She told him.

"I have a question." He said and she looked at him, as Matt sat beside me.

"Do you think I have a shot with Kelly?" he asked her and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you have a shot with anyone." She said and I laughed at her answer.

"No, I'm serious, I think that the worst that can happen is that they will say no. I don't think that Kelly will say no." she said and Shannon hugged her and she was laughing.

"Now, we just have to find someone for Matty." She said and Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if you want to talk to her; why don't we just go to the diner tonight? She is working." She said and we all agreed. Shannon was excited and it was funny.

Merci POV

We all got ready and went to the diner. We all rode in Shannon's SUV; I was a little scared of his driving. We got there in one piece and went inside; they weren't that busy so we sat down. Kelly came out and hugged me; she blushed when she saw Shannon. I thought it was great that they liked each other.

We ate and Kelly sat with us most of the time. I was done and she motioned for me to follow her. I walked over to the bar and she smiled at me.

"I really like him." She said and I smiled.

"He likes you." I told her and she smiled even more.

"I want to ask him out, but I don't know how." She said and I had an idea.

"I have an idea, come on." I said and we sat back down.

"So, Shannon and Kelly, how about you come with me and Jeff one night, so we can double date?" I asked them and Jeff smiled at me. Matt was smiling, because he knew what I was up to.

"Sounds great." Kelly said and Shannon nodded.

We worked out when we would go and then we paid. We had to leave because Matt needed to get home to finish up some stuff. I hugged Kelly before we left and we rode back with Shannon; he was better on the way back.

"Thanks." Shannon told me and hugged me when we got back to Jeff's.

"Welcome." I said and he disappeared inside with Matt. I yawned and Jeff smiled at me.

"Come on, I will walk you home." He said and I laughed. I liked that he walked me 10 feet to get home; he was so nice to me.

"Good night." He said and kissed my forehead. I hugged him and went inside.

I showered and crawled in bed; I was happy.

**A/N: Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank for the review! You are keeping me writing :)**

Jeff POV

I actually didn't mind going to school on Monday. I was glad that I was walking in the door with Merci beside me. I was a little surprised when Kelly joined Merci, Shannon, Matt, and me before the bell rings.

"They are boring holes in your back." Matt told Kelly and Merci.

"I hope their eyes fall out." Kelly said and we were laughing.

We all broke up and went to classes when the first bell rang. I was sitting in class when Christopher sat down beside me.

"Just thought you would like to know that they are not happy with you." he said and I looked at him.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Evan and Randy." He said and I just shrugged.

"What's new? They have never liked me." I said and he nodded.

"Don't worry, we all got your back." Shannon added and Christopher nodded in agreement. I was at least glad that someone had my back. I just hoped that Merci and Kelly didn't have a bad day.

Kelly POV

I was in class with Merci and we could both tell that the other girls didn't like us at the moment. I didn't care, because I was happy that I had a real group of friends, who didn't care how much money you had or who you were dating. I couldn't wait until Thursday night; I was going on a double date with Shannon, Merci, and Jeff.

We were swapping classes when Mickie came up to us.

"Hey." I said and she just looked at me.

"You screwed up a good thing." Mickie told Merci and she just looked at her.

"Evan really liked you." she told her and Merci rolled her eyes.

"This is high school, no one really cares about anything except sex and who you are on the arm of, but I don't care about that." Merci said and I was trying not to laugh. Mickie just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I ever tried to be your friend." She told us and I shrugged; I really didn't care anymore.

"Well, I will still be here to be your friend, if you need one." Merci told her and Mickie looked shocked, before shaking her head and walking away.

"You would still be friends with her?" I asked Merci.

"There are many different kinds of friends." She said and I was laughing at her answer.

We headed to our next class, but Maria stopped us on the way.

"I heard that you had a party and you have been all over Dave." She told Merci and Merci looked at her.

"Um… yes, but no, I was not all over Dave." She said and Maria pulled out a picture.

"Then why are you all over him here?" she asked her and handed her the picture. Merci smiled at the picture.

"We were painting the dojo and Dave was helping me down. Oh, and last time I checked you weren't dating Dave, so don't worry about what I am doing with him." Merci said and I nodded. Dave was my brother and I wasn't going to have her dating him.

We started to walk away when Maria grabbed Merci's hair and all hell broke loose. Merci had the upper hand. I saw Melina start to help and I grabbed her; I was in a fighting mood. We attracted at crowd fast and the teachers finally broke us up. I had some bruises and so did Merci, but Maria and Melina definitely looked worse.

"Who started it?" The principal asked as we all sat there.

"She did." I said and pointed at Maria; Merci nodded in agreement and so did Melina.

We were both given warnings since we didn't start the fight and were sent back to class. We had missed most of this class, and now it was lunch time. We walked in and grabbed some food.

"We look great." Merci said and I was laughing at her.

"Yeah, we do." I said as we walked towards a shocked Jeff, Matt, and Shannon. We both had busted lips, Merci had a black eye, and I had a huge bruise on my cheek.

"We heard you got into a fight, but damn." Jeff said as we sat down.

"Trust me, they look worse." I said and Merci was laughing.

Phil POV

I had heard about Merci and Kelly's fight; I also heard they beat the crap out of them. I sat down with Mickie, Evan, and a few other people at the table.

"Can you believe that she beat her up?" Mickie asked Gail, who didn't seem all the interested.

"Yeah, Maria deserved it." I added and they looked at me, like I was crazy.

"You would, you and Dave were at her party." Mickie added.

"I was too, and it was fun." Gail added. I was trying not to laugh at the glare Mickie was sending Gail.

"So, what you two like her better? And you like the rejects?" Evan asked us.

"They have names and yeah, I think that I do." I said and grabbed my stuff.

"I'm moving." I told them and looked at Gail. We both got up and walked towards the other table.

"Um, I can't sit with them anymore." I said and Jeff moved over.

"We always got room." Shannon said and Gail sat beside Kelly.

"Nice bruises." She told them and they laughed.

"Did you use any moves on her?" I asked Merci and she nodded.

"An arm bar so she would stop pulling my hair." She said and I laughed.

We talked the rest of lunch and the rest of the day went by fast. I had to be at the dojo tonight and I knew that it would be interesting; especially since John had probably talked to Evan. I knew that Dave would know because of Kelly; hopefully he still had my back.

Merci POV

I got home and walked in; I wasn't sure how my mom was going to react. She looked at me and was trying not to smile.

"I hope that the other person looks worse." She said and I laughed.

I told her the whole story and she was glad that I was standing up for myself and my friends. We talked until it was time to cook dinner and ended up going to the diner. She didn't like to cook so when Dad was gone, we just ate out a lot.

We got there and sat down when Dave spotted us. He walked around to where we were and sat next to me.

"Hi." I told him and he smiled at my mom.

"Nice you see you again, David." She said and he smiled at her.

"You too, ma'am." He said.

"So, Kelly said she was glad she was fighting with you and not against you." he said and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, she was mean too." I said and he laughed.

"Oh, Dave, have you talked to Phil?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It's ok, I got his back." He said and I smiled at him.

He walked back to the kitchen and I ate with my mom. I was glad to have a nice night with just my mom; we didn't get many of these. I didn't know when Dad was supposed to get back, but I hoped that it wasn't anytime soon. I got to be normal when he was away.

**A/N: Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank for the review! You are awesome!**

Evan POV

I went to school every day and I felt more anger towards Phil, Kelly, Gail, and the rest of the rejects. I knew that I could ask for forgiveness and try to be like them, but they were below me. I didn't want to be with any of them except for Merci; I really wanted her. She was the only girl whoever dumped me and I was going to get her back. I had started to hang out with Mickie more and I found out that she wasn't that bad in bed. We were 'dating' until we could get who we wanted back. She wanted Phil and I wanted Merci. Randy was still pining for Kelly so working together wasn't a problem.

I had invited everyone over on Wednesday night so that we could talk about it. Maria and Melina were over and they still looked bruised up from their fight.

"So, what are you going to do about the rejects taking over the school?" Randy asked everyone.

"I want her to hurt." Maria said and I was trying not to laugh.

"Good luck with that." Melina said and Randy was laughing at them.

"I just want Kelly, but she is going out with Shannon tomorrow night." He said and I looked at him.

"I overheard Phil and Jeff talking and Shannon interrupted them about it." Randy said and I nodded.

"Let me guess Jodi is going with Jeff?" I asked them and Maria nodded.

"What does he have that I don't?" I asked out loud.

"Rainbow hair." A.J said as he came in and we were laughing. I was going to get her back; I had blackmail and I wasn't afraid to use it.

Merci POV

I was sitting at the dojo on a slow night. John was working with me and I didn't say much, because I knew that he was still friends with Evan. He walked up and sat beside me; I just kept doing my homework.

"You not going to talk to me anymore?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"You wanna talk? Let's talk? What do you want to talk about? That anything I say you will run back to Evan and tell him? That I don't trust you? That you like to make me miserable by inviting Evan everywhere I am? Which one do you want to talk about?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"You really think all that?" he asked me.

"Yep." I said and he just looked at me.

"No offense John, but you don't have the best record for keeping your mouth shut." I said and he sighed.

"Does everyone think that?" he asked me.

"How else would I know?" I asked him and he walked away. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I wasn't going to deal with a snitch. I was sitting there when the door opened and Randy walked in; I just focused on my homework.

"Hey." Randy said and I didn't answer him.

"Merci?" he asked me and I finally looked at him.

"What?" I replied.

"Where is John?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"He was up here a second ago and he just walked away." I said and he looked at me, before heading towards the back.

"You the one who beat up Maria and Melina?" a large guy asked me and I nodded.

"I had help." I said and he smirked.

"Thank you." he said and I looked at him funny.

"I just moved back from the other island and I grew up with most of the people here. I am glad that someone is here that has sense." He said and I laughed.

"I'm Merci." I told him.

"I'm Paul (HHH) He said and I smiled at him. He wasn't a bad looking guy; he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you going to my school?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good." I said and he smiled. I talked to him a little longer before he had to go. I finished up homework and closed up by myself. John had left with Randy a little earlier; I didn't mind at all.

I got off and went home. I heard Jeff, Matt, Shannon and a few more people outside, so I walked out on the beach. I saw the same blonde guy from earlier and just laughed as Jeff motioned me over.

"Merci, right?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

"You already met?" Matt asked us and I was laughing.

"Yeah, at the dojo before I closed up." I said and Paul smiled.

"She was giving John and Randy a hard time." He said and they were smiling at me.

I stayed outside and talked to them for awhile, before I had to shower and go to bed. I was a little excited about tomorrow because it was our double date.

Kelly POV

I was so nervous and excited. School went by fast and I went to Merci's after school; we had to get ready. I had brought a couple different outfits and I needed Merci's help to pick out what I was going to wear. I had no idea what we were going to do since there weren't many options on the island, but I'm sure they had something planned.

We both showered and started on makeup.

"I'm nervous." I told her and she just laughed.

"I'm sure Shannon is too and he is probably getting on Jeff's nerves." She said and I smiled.

We finished our makeup, hair, and then had to pick out clothes. I decided on a pair of light pink capris, a white tank top, and some sandals. Merci wore jean capris, a fitting slim t-shirt, and flip flops. Jeff had told us to dress casual, so we tried to do that. We had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Merci's mom wasn't home so, we left and locked the door.

We all piled into Shannon's car and headed towards the highest point on the island. I was upfront with Shannon and Merci was in the back with Merci. They did look cute as a couple, but I hoped that by the end of the night I was with Shannon. We finally arrived at a picnic spot and got out; I just smiled when I realized that Matt was there and had set everything up.

"Have fun, girls." Matt said as we hugged him and he left.

We sat down and they had fixed hamburgers. We were eating and having fun; I was glad it was a double date because I was still shy around Shannon. We talked and walked on the beach until it was time to go home. I was staying at Merci's tonight; I was glad because we stayed out late.

I hugged Shannon when he walked me to the door.

"Thanks for tonight." I said and he smiled.

"So…um… do you think that we could maybe be more than friends?" he asked me as he rubbed the back of his neck; I smiled because he was nervous and it was cute.

"Yeah." I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled really big and went over to Jeff's. Merci had just hugged Jeff and come inside with me. I just hugged her.

"Thank you so much for doing that." I said and she smiled.

"You aren't the only one who walked away with a boyfriend." She said and I was glad because she was dating Jeff. I was glad. I just had to find Dave someone good enough to date.

**A/N: Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**WinchesterAngel3389 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Mickie POV

Friday went by fast and I was going to Evan's party tonight. I liked hanging out with them, but I did kind of miss being friends with Merci; she was much nicer than most the girls in the school. I didn't like being a bitch, but I had to be one just to survive. Maria, Melina, and Trish were coming over tonight to get ready, before we all went to Evan's house.

"Who is your target tonight?" Trish asked us all.

"Evan." Maria asked and we smirked, she always liked him.

"John Hennigan." Melina said.

"Your ex?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I want him back and he can't resist me." She said and we shrugged.

"What about you?" Trish asked me.

"I am leaving my options open." I said and they smiled.

"I'm going after Cena." Trish said and I rolled my eyes. John went after anyone, so Trish wouldn't have to try too hard to get him, but she wouldn't be able to keep him.

We looked good and headed over to Evan's. I didn't really care if I was there or not; I was getting so tired of the stupid parties. I wondered if maybe Merci was really right… did any of this stuff really matter anymore.

Kelly POV

I had been invited over to Jeff & Matt's tonight; I was glad that I had made new friends. Merci's mom didn't care if I spent the night; so I was going to stay at Merci's tonight. I was glad that I didn't hang out with Mickie, Maria, Melina, or Trish anymore, because the biggest problem they had was where were they going to get it from for the night. I was also glad that Gail had seen the light and was going to hang with us tonight.

We went to Merci's after school and Merci's mom was still at work. She worked for my parents at the diner and she was the manager now. I really liked working for her mom and she was nice. Gail had come over, but she wasn't stay the night.

"Hear any new rumors today?" Gail asked us and we laughed.

"Nope." I answered.

"Merci, did you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, Randy wants you back, but we all knew that." She said and I made a face; Shannon was so different from Randy.

We all watched TV and waited to go over to their house. Jeff had detention again today and Matt was working on something. Shannon had to go see his dad, since he was leaving out of town, again. We were sitting there when Merci received a text from Phil.

"What does he want?" I asked her.

"He needs me to help him work tonight." She said and groaned.

"We will hang out with you until you get off." I suggested and Gail agreed.

Merci texted Jeff and I texted Shannon before we went to the dojo.

Phil POV

Merci, Gail, and Kelly all walked in a little after Merci told me she was coming. We were having fight night tonight and I needed some help. Kelly and Gail offered to help and I put them working the concessions. I was glad to get all the help I could; Merci was going to be working ref. I had called John, but of course he wouldn't answer and my dad wasn't happy about it.

Dad was working at the desk and Dave was going to help out after he fought. I was working the crowd control and being a ref as well. I was so grateful for Merci; she was really helpful. I knew that she had texted Jeff, Matt, and Shannon about what was going on, so I knew they would be here any minute.

The rest of the night went by at a fast pace; Matt, Jeff, and Shannon ended up fighting and then helping out. Dave was fighting last and I knew it might be a bad match; I was going to ref it and Merci was going to help from the outside. Dave was fighting Paul and they were both big guys.

"Who do you think will win?" Merci asked me before I got ready to climb into the ring.

"I hope Dave." I said and laughed; she just smiled at me before I climbed into the ring.

The match went well, until Paul broke Dave's nose. I stopped them when that happened and it was a bad break.

"Merci, can you take him to the hospital?" I asked her and she nodded.

She helped him out to her truck and they left for the hospital. Everyone else helped me clean up, while we waited to hear how Dave was; Paul felt bad for breaking his nose.

"Thanks for help you all." I told them.

"It's no problem." Kelly said and I smiled at her. I was glad that Shannon and her were dating, but it made me feel so lonely; I hated being alone.

Dave POV

Merci drove me to the hospital and waited with me until we were called back. She walked back there with me, because I didn't want her to have to wait in the waiting room. The nurse took all my stats and we waited to be scene.

"Thanks for bringing me." I told her and she smiled.

"How bad does it look?" I asked her and I moved the towel.

"Um…" she was saying and that said it all.

"I got it." I said and she smiled as I put the towel back up to my face.

The doctor came in and set it; it hurt so bad. I couldn't hold Merci's hand, because I would hurt her. We got done and I was given some pain pills. I had already had a pain shot and it was starting to kick in. Merci called them and told them to meet her at my house.

"Your cute." I told her and she just smiled; the pain killers were doing wonders for me.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

Merci POV

We got to Dave's house and he was out of it from the pain killers. I needed help getting him inside; I had called for help. We got there and Phil, Paul, and Matt came out to help him. I knew that Jeff and Shannon were probably inside; I wanted to see Jeff.

They got Dave inside and took him to his room. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. We all walked out to the kitchen and grabbed pizza. We were in the living room, watching tv, eating pizza, and we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning laying on Jeff and Phil, Kelly was laying on Shannon, Matt was holding Gail, Paul was in the floor, and Dave was probably still asleep from the pain killers. I slowly got up without waking up anyone and went to check on Dave.

We all hung out at Kelly & Dave's for most of that day and we were having fun. We ended up going swimming and doing nothing. I didn't miss Tennessee anymore and I was glad that I had made some great friends. I just hoped that Randy, John, Evan, and Mickie grew up and moved on; I was not in the mood to have my fun ruined.

**A/N: Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & ****CrazyLove342****- Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

Jeff POV

We didn't do much that weekend because of Dave's broken nose and most of us were sore from fighting on Friday night. We hung out on the beach and didn't do much; everything was going good. We didn't have to deal with any of the idiots because they were all staying on the other side of the island. I was glad that Merci was with me and that Shannon and Kelly were together; they were cute. I think that Matt liked Gail so I was happy if they dated.

We were sitting on the beach Sunday night and were all talking. We had surfed and swam, but the sun was getting ready to set, and we didn't really get into the water at night.

"So, how many rumors do you think will be started by tomorrow morning?" Kelly asked us and we all shrugged.

"I hope it's something really good and absurd." Matt said and we were laughing.

"Hey, is Paul coming over later?" Merci asked me and I looked at Dave.

"He said he was." Dave said and she smiled at him. I felt a little jealous when she smiled at him, but I knew that she was friends with everyone.

Paul POV

I had just got to Evan's house and gone inside. I wasn't really friends with Evan, but he had stuff on me so I was just going to play ball until I could crush him.

"So, get anything interesting?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Dave likes Merci and Merci's dad is abusive." I said and I felt bad telling him, but I didn't want my secret out.

"Really?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I overheard her and Kelly talking about when her dad was coming back. I guess she told Kelly about it awhile ago." I said.

"I wonder if Jeff knows?" he pondered.

"Who knows." I said; I just wanted to go hang out with them, because I actually liked them.

"You wanna stay?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Oh, that's right, you don't like us. We weren't the one who screwed up when you left." He said and I glared at him.

"Oh, Pauly is back." Mickie said as she walked up behind Evan.

"Are you two together?" I asked them and they both shrugged.

"Friends with benefits is good for now." Mickie said and I notice that Evan didn't look happy with her answer. I smirked as I left; I didn't want to hear that argument. I left and found everyone behind Kelly & Dave's on the beach.

"Hey Paul!" they all said and I waved. I sort of felt bad because I was betraying them, but I really didn't want what I did before I left to come out.

I hung out with them the rest of the night and went home. I knew that I wasn't going to sleep because I had too many thoughts rolling through my head; I really hated high school.

Merci POV

I got up the next morning and rode to school with Shannon, Matt, and Jeff. Shannon was driving us and I was glad that his driving wasn't as bad as the first time I rode with him. We got to school; Gail, Kelly, and Phil were waiting on us. I hugged them as we walked to our lockers.

"Try not to hurt anyone today." I told Jeff before we split to go to class. He just smiled at me and nodded.

We walked to class and sat down. Mickie was sitting there and she had a large black eye; I wondered what happened to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"You don't care." She said and I shook my head.

"Mickie, you were the first person here who had to talk to me and you included me until it became a problem to you. I do actually care if you are alright." I said and she looked at me.

"Merci, you weren't the problem. I was jealous and stupid; I miss being friends with you." she said and I smiled at her.

"Why don't you come over after school?" I invited her and she nodded.

I turned back around because class was started and Kelly was giving me a confused look. I wrote it in a note and handed it to her. She read it and nodded; Kelly was really accepting. I texted Jeff and let him know, I was sneaky so that they teacher wouldn't take my phone.

Jeff POV

I was in class when Merci texted me about Mickie and I found it odd, but I just ignored it. I was talking with Matt, Shannon, Christopher, and Paul.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked me.

"Mickie is coming over to Merci's after school." I said.

"I thought they weren't friends." Paul said and I shrugged.

"Merci gives everyone chances." I said and they nodded. We went back to talking when Randy got called to the office. We just ignored it and I didn't care about him.

"Hey, did you all hear what happened?" Chris said as he walked up.

"What?" I asked Shannon asked him.

"Mickie got beat up by Evan." They said and we all looked at each other.

"When?" Paul asked him.

"Last night, she has a huge black eye." Chris said and we just shrugged.

"Where is Evan?" Paul asked and we all looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked him and he sighed.

"I need to talk to you after school." He told us and we all nodded.

"Just come over." Matt said and he nodded.

Evan POV

I wasn't happy since there was a rumor going around that I beat up Mickie, I mean yeah, I hit her, but everyone didn't need to know. I was just glad that I wasn't called to the office and that Randy had kept his mouth shut.

The day was over quickly and Randy was coming over tonight. We got home and sat in the living room. My parents were both out of town for the day and I didn't have to deal with anyone.

"Who told?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know, but Mickie swore she didn't tell anyone." He said and I nodded.

"I need to talk to Mickie, but she refused to come over here tonight." I said and Randy looked at me.

"You about raped her; I wouldn't come over here right now either." He said and I glared at him. He just shut up and looked outside.

Merci POV

Mickie drove me and her to my house. Kelly and Dave had to work tonight and I knew that my mom was working as well. We got there and sat down in my room.

"What happened?" I asked Mickie and she started to cry.

"Evan." She said and I looked at her.

"He is so obsessed with you that he doesn't think about anything else. I was talking to him last night, after Paul left, and he got mad. He hit me and he wouldn't let me go." She said and I hugged her. I was glad that I wasn't with Evan anymore.

"Paul was there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Evan is blackmailing him all because Paul beat up Kelly before he moved away." She said and I sighed. I now understood why Kelly understood my problems.

"I'm guessing Dave doesn't know?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

We just sat there and talked; I texted Kelly that I needed to talk to her later. She needed to know what was happening. I kept talking to Mickie and she apologized to me for everything. I was glad that we were friends again.

**A/N: Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE.**

**CrazyLove342****, ****CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & datashia- thanks for the reviews! **

Kelly POV

I went over to Merci's after work; Dave was staying at Phil's, plus Merci said that she needed to talk about something. I got over there and her mom wasn't home yet. She was staying with Dave to close up; I was glad that I worked for her mom.

"Hey." She said and I hugged her.

"Go shower and then come to my room." She said and I nodded. I quickly texted Shannon before hoping in the shower; Merci and I pretty much just lived at each other's houses now. I went into Merci's room and she was walking TV. I looked into the window at Jeff & Matt's and noticed Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Paul all into the room. I saw Dave and Phil just walked in; I also heard Merci's mom walk into the front door.

"Hi, girls." Her mom yelled.

"Hi!" we both yelled back.

"Food?" she asked us and we went downstairs. We got some egg rolls and drinks before going back to Merci's room. I looked over to see all the guys yelling at each other and Paul cornered in the room.

"Hey, what's the guys problem?" I asked Merci and she sighed.

"I think I know." Merci said and she looked at me.

"Kelly? Did Paul beat you up before he moved away?" Merci asked me and I about choked on the egg roll I was eating.

"How did you know that?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Mickie told me; Evan found out and is blackmailing Paul because of it. He wants stuff on all of us; he is hell bent on getting me back. I know that you don't want to talk about it, but he is going to use it against all of us." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, it did happen." I admitted it and I felt better telling someone. I was so scared after it happened that I hid in my room for days; I didn't even tell Dave.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked me.

"I was scared and stupid." I said and Merci told me.

"I know how you feel." She said and I smiled at her; she did know how I felt.

We were eating when I heard shouting and Merci looked over towards Jeff's house; they were all shouting. Merci and I walked over and she opened the window.

Jeff POV

We were all mad at Paul; he was a dumbass. Dave was more pissed because of what he did to Kelly before he left.

"Hey!" Merci yelled though the open window; we all looked over to see her and Kelly leaning on the bench underneath her window.

"What?" Phil yelled.

"You all need to calm down; don't kill him." She yelled and we looked at her.

"You wouldn't understand." Matt yelled.

"Yes, I do!" Kelly said back and we looked at her.

"Don't beat him up; I have forgiven him and I'm over it." Kelly said and we all looked at Paul. We had already hit him a few times.

"You're still an asshole." Dave said and we all agreed.

"What else did you tell Evan?" Merci asked him as he leaned out the window.

"I told him about you." he said and I knew what he was talking about. Kelly gasped and Merci just looked down.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I didn't want my secret out, but once I saw what he did to Mickie; or what he could do to any girl, I couldn't keep it anymore. I had to tell you all before he tried to use it against me. I am so sorry Merci." He said and she looked at him.

"It's ok, but keep your mouth shut from now on; and stay away from Evan!" she said and he nodded.

"What did you tell him about Merci?" Dave asked and we all looked at Merci.

"Can I tell them?" I asked her and she nodded, but closed the window. I turned to look at them.

"Alright, but this can't get out unless Evan says anything. Merci's dad beats her and her mom; she doesn't want sympathy or anyone to look at her any different." I said and they were all silent.

"She didn't really fall down the stairs did she?" Dave asked and I shook my head no.

We just sat around the rest of the night; we all felt stupid because Evan was trying to get us to hate each other. We had gotten mad at each other and we didn't want to give into him.

Merci POV

The rest of the week went by fast; we all were closer as friends. Mickie was sitting with us now; Kelly and Shannon were happy together. Matt was now dating Gail and they seemed happy. Kelly was looking for someone to date Dave and I was happy with Jeff. Phil wasn't happy, but that's because his dad was trying to buy out the dojo and he was working ever night. I had to work tonight, because it was fight night. I was working the desk and Kelly was working the concessions for Phil, since John wasn't reliable anymore. Dave, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and John were all fighting. Mickie, Gail, Tara, Eric, and Christopher were all here to watch. Evan was fighting Paul tonight and I knew that it would be interesting.

I was sitting up at the desk when John walked up; I was trying to ignore him.

"Hey, Merci." He said and I kept looking at the magazine I was reading.

"I'm talking to you." he said and I still didn't' say anything.

"Fine." He said and I was ripped off the stool and pulled outside. I was trying to scream, but John had a really good grip on my waist and mouth. I was pulled outside and he threw me in his truck and climbed in. I was trying to get out the other door, but he just laughed at me.

"It's broke, it' won't open." He said as we started moving.

Gail POV

I was walking up to ask Merci something when I saw John pulling her out of the building. She wasn't willingly going. I ran back in there and I needed to tell Jeff. He was fighting with Matt in the ring, so I ran over to Kelly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Merci just got pulled out of here against her will." I said and her eyes got wide.

"By who?" she asked me.

"John." I said and she took off towards the ring. She got to the barrier and Dave saw her flipping out; he ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as I came up beside her.

"John just dragged Merci out of here." Kelly told him and he looked at me.

"Yes, I saw it." I said and he was angry. The fight ended as we told him so he called Matt, Jeff, and Phil over.

"Shut up and listen!" he said and we looked at him.

"John just dragged Merci out of here." He said Jeff got angry.

"Do we know where?" Matt asked and they looked at me.

"No, I just saw her get thrown in his truck and he left." I said and Jeff grabbed Evan off the chair he was sitting in.

"I swear if you had something to do with Merci getting pulled out of here, by John, then I will hurt you." he told him and Evan actually looked clueless.

"I didn't, I swear." He said and Jeff threw him to the ground.

We all ran outside and Merci's stuff was still at the desk and her truck was still parked there. Jeff wasn't happy and the rest of us were worried.

**A/N: Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! I really appriciate them! **

Merci POV

I was livid at John and a little creped out at the same time. I didn't take well to being kidnapped; I didn't want to be anywhere with John right now. I was against the door of the passenger side of the truck and I didn't want to be near him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him when I saw him driving towards the island that wasn't really inhabited.

"I just want to talk, but you wouldn't give me the time of the day, so I am taking it." He said.

"Jeff is going to be pissed." I said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that he will be; they will probably blame Evan for me grabbing you." he said and I knew that he was right.

"I am going to tell the cops." I said.

"Go for it; my dad is the chief." He said and I looked at him strange.

"No he isn't." I said and he laughed.

"Promise you that he is… that's why he is never at the dojo anymore." He said and I knew that he was right. I had only seen him a few times.

"What do you want?" I asked him again.

"I told you, just to talk." He said and I only half believed him.

We pulle dup to a secluded beach and I really didn't like being here with him.

"Come on." He said and I looked at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him; I pulled away and he just smiled.

"Look, Merci, I am not going to hurt you, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I wanted to talk to you about something and show you some stuff. I have no intention of actually hurting you. I just had to get you away from everyone so I could talk to you." he said and he looked like he was telling the truth.

"Come on, sit in the bed." He said and I slowly crawled out of the truck and he helped me into the bed. We were sitting there and I still didn't believe that he had kidnapped me, just to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"You are a nice girl, but you need to know a few things about who you are friends with." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I am not going back to Evan, so please stop trying." I said and he laughed.

"I don't want you to." He said and now I was really confused.

"Merci, I wanted you to know about Jeff, I don't want you to get hurt." He said and I had no clue what he meant.

"Jeff isn't the bad guy." I said and he handed me a folder.

"I swiped this from my dad's office. You needed to see it. Jeff tried to rape a girl about a year ago. She was so traumatized that her family moved. No one talks about it, but it did happen." John said and I was reading over the files. I was sick at my stomach to read her account of it and I was horrified to think that Jeff did that.

"I don't think it was Jeff; he is too sweet." I said and John sighed.

"Everyone changes, but I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"Why doesn't Matt or Shannon, or anyone else say anything?" I asked him.

"You can't tell someone they are wrong when your record is just as bad." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Matt and Shannon were both arrested for beating someone up a few years ago. They did anger management and community service." He said and I was shocked.

"Yeah, they seem so nice and harmless, but they all have anger issues. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said and I still didn't know if he actually cared.

"How does everyone over look this?" I asked out loud.

"Honestly, most people don't know. The Navy base is here, so we get new people all the time; it's not good to have juvenile delinquents." He said and I was just shocked.

"Look, Merci, I am not saying that he will do it again, but I don't want you to be blind that anything could happen." He said. I seriously did not want to believe him, but he had an actual police file.

"Anyone else I need to be warned about?" I asked him, hoping there wasn't.

"Evan is been accused of rape, but it was never proven, and Dave beat up some guy because he won't leave Kelly alone." He said and I understood Dave's problem.

John POV

We talked a little longer and I knew that she was shocked. I didn't like what Evan had done to her and I didn't want her be with Jeff. He was dangerous and stupid; I didn't like him. I didn't have a problem with her, so I actually wanted to warn her. I knew that everyone else had an idea that Jeff had done something, but they wouldn't know enough to be concerned for each other.

I talked to Merci for a little longer before taking her back to her truck. I went back to Dad's office; I snuck in and was putting it back.

"I hope you did something good with that since you borrowed it without permission." Dad said and I sighed.

"Yes, I actually told Merci, Jeff's new girl friend, about his past." I said and Dad looked at me.

"She is dating him?" he asked me and I nodded; He liked Merci and had gotten to know her mom from the diner.

"Well, don't borrow flies without a good reason." He said and I smiled.

"Alright." I said.

"Do you like her?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know; there is too much crap that comes with dating someone on the island." I said and he nodded.

"I know son, but this is where your mother wanted to live before she died." He said and I sighed. I missed my mom, a lot.

Merci POV

John dropped me off at my truck and I drove home. I was in a daze, because I didn't know what to think or believe. Was Jeff really capable of that? Would he hurt me?

I pulled up and people rushed out of Jeff's house to come see if I was alright.

"Baby, are you alright?" Jeff asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk." I said and they looked at me strange.

"Yeah, I know, but seriously he didn't hurt me." I said and they looked relived.

"Did Evan have anything to do with it?" Dave asked me and I shook my head no.

We all just sat on the beach and they questioned me for a little while, before we all agreed that John was strange. I finally went home and it took me forever to fall asleep; I had many thoughts running through my head. I just didn't want to believe what I had seen and hear.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the chapter! :)**

Merci POV

I was up early the next morning; I heard my mom leave and couldn't go back to sleep. I knew that Dad was coming home soon; I was dreading it a little. I walked out to the beach and sat down in the sand; rain was moving in and it was just warm enough. I had so many things that I had to think about; I didn't want it to be true.

Phil POV

I had stayed at Matt & Jeff's last night and I was up early. I was going downstairs when I saw Merci outside, sitting by herself on the beach. I put on some shorts and walked outside to see if she was alright.

"You want company?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Sure." She said and I sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Have you ever found something out and didn't want to believe it even though there is real proof?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, did John tell you something last night?" I asked her; I had talked to John. We were still friends, even though we had our issues.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Is it true?" she asked me and I looked at her; she looked so sad.

"Yes, It's true." I whispered and she looked down.

"He doesn't seem capable of something like that." She said and I sighed; I remember that night and it wasn't a fun night.

"I was there, when most of it happened." I told her and she looked at me.

"What really happened?" she asked me and I sighed. I knew that it was one of the reasons that Jeff and I didn't really talk for the last year.

"We were all at Evan's one night, because we all used to hang out together for big parties. We all got along and no one really hated each other until about a year ago. Jeff was dating this girl at the time and he got a little tipsy. They went upstairs and I guess Jeff didn't understand no, so he kept going. She hit him and he got mad; he got a little rough with her. She stopped him before that actually happened, but the girl was mad. She blamed all of us and told her parents that Jeff tried to rape her. He may have really tried; I wasn't in the room, but I don't know. I know that Jeff, Matt, and Shannon all have anger issues and have been arrested before on assault and other things." I said and she looked down.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know; I don't know if I should tell Kelly about Shannon, or what. I know that I can't take another abusive person." She said and I hugged her.

We sat out there and talked for a little longer before Jeff, Matt, and Dave all came outside. Shannon had to go home this morning, because of his dad. I could tell that Merci was unsure about being around them; I felt bad for her.

"Hey, Merci, my dad just called me; we need to go to the dojo. He doesn't have any help and he can't stay." I said as I walked outside after talking to my dad. She nodded and went to get ready.

She rode with me to the dojo and I knew that she wasn't having a great day. We worked and closed up early.

"You want to spar?" I asked her since she didn't seem eager to go home.

"Sure." She said and I smiled at her. She changed and met me in the front room.

We were sparing and having fun; she had learned a lot. I had pinned her and I was looking at her; she was really pretty. I had to kiss her; I leaned down and softly kissed her. I pulled away and put my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." I said and looked at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip; I had to kiss her again.

Merci POV

I was kissing Phil; it was nice. I really liked Jeff, but I was scared of him after what I had learned. I know that it might be shallow, but I had already been though hell with my dad; I didn't want to have to worry about pissing Jeff off.

I felt Phil lower himself onto me, very gently, and I moved my hands down his back. I had never done this with a guy, but it felt so right.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" I whispered and he looked at me. He nodded and slowly rolled off me.

"I have always liked you." he confessed and I smiled.

"I always thought you were cute." I confessed and he smiled.

"I hope this doesn't mess up our friendship." He said and I shook my head no.

"Nope. I don't let things like this get in the way of a friendship." I said and he smiled at me.

He stood up and helped me up. I turned to see a very pissed Jeff and Dave standing outside the dojo. I groaned and ran into the back. Phil was confused, but looked out the front window.

"Shit…" he mumbled.

Jeff POV

I went with Dave to the dojo to see if Merci and Phil wanted to go grab food. We got out of Dave's car and looked inside the dojo. I could see Phil on top of Merci, they were kissing; I wasn't happy.

"Jeff, stay calm." Dave said and I punched the brick wall near the window. My hand hurt like hell, but I was pissed at Phil and Merci. She didn't look like she was objecting to the kiss at all.

We were standing there when Merci ran to the back and Phil slowly walked to the door. He opened it and I punched him square in the face. He fell over and I went to find Merci.

"Merci!" I shouted and I didn't get a response. I found her in the back room sitting on a table; she looked upset.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"It just happened." She said and I grabbed her by her upper arms; she looked pissed, but I didn't care.

"What do you mean it just happened?" I asked her.

"We kissed, that's all." She said and I shoved her back against the table.

"It looked like more than that to me… how long have you two just been kissing?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"We haven't." she said and I grabbed her, but she pushed me off.

"Jeff, you need to stop touching me." She said and I just smirked.

"Whatever; I am not the one who is cheating." I said and went to grab her. She punched me in the face and I stepped back.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"I told you not to touch me." She said and I was really mad since she had hit me.

"You shouldn't have hit me." I told her and I went to grab her and pulled her to me. I had her back pressed to my chest. I wasn't ready, but she hit me and flipped me into a table. I got up and she ran out of the room. I tackled her, but she got away. I was running after her when she kicked me and I fell into the wall. She wasn't worth this much of a fight.

Dave POV

Merci came running into the room with Jeff behind her when she kicked him into the wall. She ran and stood behind me; she was shaking. I turned to hug her, but she moved away from me.

"It's ok." I told her and she looked really upset.

"I want to go home." She said and she saw Phil on the ground. She walked over to him and touched his face; Jeff had hit him pretty good. I was looking at them when I saw Jeff stand up. I stood in front of Merci and Phil. He just walked past us and left in his Camero.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Phil, do you need to go to the hospital?" Merci asked him and he moaned.

"He is bleeding" Merci said.

Merci and I put him into his SUV and we took him to the hospital. She refused to get checked out, but Phil wasn't in the best shape.

"Are you really ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Did Jeff hurt you?" I asked her, because I could see bruises on her arms.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Merci, I am not everyone else, did he hurt you?" I asked her. She lifted up her sleeve and I saw the whole bruise, it was a hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him." I told her and hugged her.

We didn't have to wait long. Phil came out; he had stitches in his forehead and a black eye. He also had stitches in the back of his head from where he fell after being hit.

"Come on, we will take you home." Merci told him and he nodded.

I drove us to Phil's house and he sat in the back, leaning on Merci. We got there and his dad let us inside.

"What happened?" he asked us.

"Training gone wrong." Merci said and covered for us.

"Well, thanks for bringing him home." His father said. We said bye to Phil and walked to my house. I was glad that nothing was too far away on this island. I took Merci home and went back home.

Merci POV

Dave let me out and I walked up to the door. Jeff was sitting against it and he looked pitiful.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To tell you that I am an asshole; I fell horrible for the way I treated you." he told me and I just looked at him.

"I am a very jealous person and I hate sharing. I flipped when I saw Phil kiss you; my anger took over." He told me.

"Jeff, you scared me. I don't like it." I said and he sighed.

"I know, baby, I am sorry." He said.

"Jeff, I can't deal with you and my father. I am sorry, but I just want us to be friends." I said and he sighed.

"I know, I think that is best, because I don't want to hurt you." he said and I hugged him. I went inside and he went home.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks you for the reviews!**

Jeff POV

The week started and Merci and I fit back into being friends easily. We didn't tell anyone what happened except that we were too of friends to date. I still thought about her all the time and still hated myself of scaring her. I knew that her Dad was coming home at the end of the week; she wasn't happy about it.

Evan started more shit this week and we all shut him up about it. He didn't have any friends anymore and I had gained friends. We were all coming over to the house tonight to swim and hang out. I had told Phil sorry and he accepted the apology. Mickie and Merci were better friends; Kelly and Merci were always together. Shannon was happy with Kelly and I hoped that it lasted; Matt was dating Gail, but they just didn't seem to go together.

Merci rode with me home, since her truck was giving her problems.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"What time is everyone getting here?" she asked me.

"In a little bit; we can go ahead and check out the water." I told her and she nodded.

"Lemme change." She said and I smiled at her.

She disappeared and I changed; she was taking forever to change and I knew that was unusual. I walked over to her house and got ready to knock when I heard her begging for someone to stop. I got worried and peeked in a window. She was huddled on the floor with her dad over her; I wanted to run in there and hit him. I sighed and debated on what to do; I realized that her mom didn't know that he was home.

"MATT!" I yelled and he came outside.

"What?" he asked me.

"Come on, we have to get to the dinner." I said and he looked at me funny.

"I thought we were swimming with Merci." He said.

"Her dad is home." I said and he nodded.

We drove to the diner and I found Kelly.

"Hey, I need to talk to Merci's mom." I said and Dave looked at me; we still weren't on great terms. I only had a wait a minute before Merci's mom appeared.

"Jeff, is everything alright?" she asked me.

"Merci's dad is home." I said and the color drained out of her face.

"Is she with him?" she asked me.

"Yes, she went to change and he was there; she didn't know it." I said and she sighed.

"I am going to leave early." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." she said and disappeared into the back. We were leaving when Kelly stopped me.

"Is she ok?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Let me know if anything happens." She said and I nodded.

We left with Dave sending us glares; I am sure that Kelly would tell him what was going on. We drove back to the house and I got ready to walk inside. Dad met us outside on the porch; there were cop cars everywhere.

"Look, Merci is inside, she is very shaken up. I called the cops." He said and I nodded.

We walked in and I didn't see her. Shannon, Phil, Gail, and a few other people where there.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"Upstairs, Mickie is helping her." They said and I sprinted up the stairs. I still cared for her so much; I knocked on the door.

"It's me, Jeff." I said into the door and I heard some rattling before Mickie opened the door.

"Don't scare her." Mickie warned before leaving. I walked in and she was covered in bruises and wrapped in a blanket.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I said and she started to bawl. I just wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. We sat there for a long time, before the detective came upstairs.

"Merci, your mother is here and you need to be checked out at the hospital." He said and she nodded.

She walked downstairs and outside; we all hugged her as she left.

"What happened?" I asked Dad.

"I heard them yelling when I saw him throw her into the window in the kitchen. I couldn't take it anymore, so I called the cops. I don't know what will happen, but I couldn't stand to see her get hurt anymore." He said and he hugged me.

Merci POV

I was at the hospital with my mom and I had to be checked for my bruises. I had pictures taken of the worse ones; I just wanted to go home. They took a statement from my mom and me. I was waiting when John stuck his head behind the curtain; I gave him a small smile.

"Hey." He said and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I was glad he was with me; I needed someone right now.

"My dad is going to have them keep your dad away and he is going to talk to the Navy people right now." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, John." I said and he hugged me.

"So, I heard about you and Phil." He said and I looked down.

"I just hope that he makes you happy." He said and I gave a small smile.

"I don't think I want to date anyone." I said and he smiled at me.

"Merci, not all of us have records, some of us are actually really good people." I said and she looked at me.

"Yeah, I know, but who wants to date someone like me? I have issues." I said and John laughed.

"Everyone has issues and just because your dad is an asshole; doesn't mean that you are." He said and I nodded.

"Hey." Phil said as he peeked in the curtain.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked Phil as he walked in.

"I told him. I thought you could stand to see him." John said and got up. I felt really safe around John.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I will be outside; just yell." He said and kissed the top of my head.

Phil POV

I walked in as John walked out. I sat down next to her and she wouldn't look at me.

"You are still beautiful." I whispered in her ear and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She said and I carefully made her look at me; she was covered in bruises, but she still had amazing eyes.

"Yes, you are. I can to see you and to apologize again for the other day." I said and she smirked.

"Don't apologize for doing something that you wanted to." She said and I looked at her.

"What about you and Jeff?" I asked her.

"After what I found out; I could just see him doing something like this to me. Plus, when he flipped, it wasn't pretty." She said and I nodded.

"I'm still sorry." I said and she looked at me.

"Stop apologizing, you are going to make me think you did it because you were bored." She said and I sighed.

"Fine." I said and she smiled at me.

"Merci?" her mother called and stepped inside.

"Hi, Phil, can I speak to Merci please?" she asked me.

"Sure, I will see how you are doing later." I told her and she nodded.

I walked out and passed John.

"She ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Don't beat yourself up for the other day." He told me and I sighed.

"I'm the reason she broke up with Jeff." I said.

"She didn't need to be with him anyways." He said and I nodded.

I talked to him for a few minutes until he had to go because his dad wanted him home. I went home and told Dad about Merci; he was worried about her and her mom.

Merci POV

Mom and I went home around midnight; I wanted to sleep in my bed and not be bothered. The cops escorted us home and one stayed outside that night. I knew that the whole island knew about my family problems right now, but I didn't care. I just wanted sleep; at least my dreams didn't hurt me like this world did.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you, I really appreciate you and how you always review. You are the reason I am writing this story. **

Merci POV

I was so tired that night; I didn't get up for school in the morning. My mom didn't want me going to school, until I healed a little more. I had a lot of bruises and a few cracked ribs. I was laying on the couch when my mom came back home.

"Merci?" she called.

"Couch." I said and she walked over and sat beside me.

"They caught him; he is in jail on the naval base." She said and I nodded. I was glad that he had been caught; it was an island and there is only so far you can go. I just wanted him out of our lives.

"You feel like going anywhere?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't want to drive." I said.

"What if I drove you?" a voice said and I sat up, too quickly to see Phil standing by my mom. I laid back over in pain and groaned.

"Don't get to excited." Phil said and laughed at me.

"Shut up." I mumbled and he smiled at me.

"Come on, let's go to the diner to eat." He said and I looked at my mom.

"It would be good for you, plus Kelly and Dave are working; they asked about you." She said and I nodded.

I slowly walked upstairs and changed. I came down in some track pants and a t-shirt; I was going to be comfy.

We slowly walked outside to the truck and I got in; I was moving slow.

"Sorry that I am moving slow." I said.

"Shut up." He said and I smiled at him.

Phil POV

I was trying to get Merci out of the house and her mom saw me at the diner. She told me to come take Merci out. I offered to let Jeff do it, but apparently Merci's mother heard them outside the other day. She doesn't want Jeff hurting Merci.

We got there and I helped her out of the truck. She was so fragile, but didn't want help. I held the door and Kelly squealed as soon as she walked inside. She carefully hugged her and Dave hugged her.

"I can't believe you are out." Kelly told her.

"My mom and Phil conspired against me." She said and I smiled at her.

We ate and talked with Kelly and Dave; John came in a joined us after we ate. He was glad to see her up as well.

"You want to go sit on the beach?" I asked her after we left the diner and she nodded.

"Sure." She said and we headed to my house; I didn't want the Hardy's to bother us while we were on the beach. We pulled up and walked into the house. I ended up carrying her outside and placed her in the hammock.

"Lay with me?" she asked me and I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"You won't hurt me." She said and I smiled, because it was like she read my mind.

I carefully lay behind her in the hammock and wrapped my arms around her; I liked having her in my arms. I was holding her as we watched the sun set.

"Thanks, for getting me out of the house." She said.

"You checked on me when I got hurt, so I wanted to do the same." I said and she smiled.

"I was the one who got you hurt." she said and I laughed.

"You did not." I said and she looked back at me.

"Right." She said and she was tracing my hand that was laying over her hip.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you really a player?" she asked me and I sighed.

"No, I got that because I wouldn't date anyone longer than a month." I said and she nodded.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"I was un happy." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"I mean, we are in high school; I used to think that I wouldn't find anyone that was worth even think of having a long term relationship. I thought most of the girls were shallow." I said.

"What changed your mind?" she asked me and I sighed… I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"A lot of things." I said and she nodded.

We laid outside for a while, before I carried her back to the truck and took her home. I walked her to the door and she hugged me.

"I had fun." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Good, I will see you later." I said and left.

Merci POV

I walked inside and my mom was smiling. I walked into the house and there were flowers on the table. I gave her a questioning look.

"Jeff and Matt brought those for you." She said and I nodded.

"Good night." I said and walked upstairs.

Jeff POV

I was in my room and drawing; Merci walked up to her room and opened the window.

"Thank you." She said and I looked at her; I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, how was dinner with Phil?" I asked her; I was a little jealous.

"Fine, he just got me out of the house; I'm pretty sure my mom paid him too." She said and tried to laugh.

"How about tomorrow you go with us to the beach?" I asked her and she nodded.

I talked to Merci a little longer before she fell asleep. I was glad that we were still talking and friends. I just didn't want her dating Phil; Dave would be better for her.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the review!**

Jeff POV

I was kind of excited to hang out with Merci today; school went by fast. I was glad, because I was in trouble for fighting with Randy again. He didn't know how to be anything, but an asshole. I got home, changed, and went over to Merci's.

"Hi Jeff." Her mom said and let me inside.

"Hi, is Merci better today?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, she is already outside." She said.

"Thanks." I said and got ready to turn around to leave.

"Jeff?" her mom said and I turned to look at her.

"I know that you have feelings for her still, but I don't want you to date her. I heard the two of you outside; she doesn't need any more problems like that." She said and I nodded.

"I know and I was the one who stepped away, because I know that I have an anger problem and I don't want to hurt her." I said and she smiled.

"You are still welcome over here all the time." She said and hugged me.

"Thank you." I said and walked outside. I was a little sad because her mom knew about me, but it was true, Merci deserved someone better than me. I walked in the back and she was sitting outside reading a book.

"Hey." She said and hugged me.

"Hey, ready to get in the water?" I asked her and she nodded. I reached down, scooped her into my arms, and carried her to where Matt, Shannon, Kelly, Gail, and a few others were already out there. I knew that Dave, Paul, John, Tara, and Eric were coming later. Mickie couldn't make it because she had to work tonight; she had gotten a job at the movie theater that her dad owned. Phil was also working, plus I didn't really want to deal with him right now.

"Hey, when you coming back to school?" Gail asked her as I put her down in the surf. She was still holding onto me.

"Next week; mom wants most of my bruises to heal." She said.

"Matty!" she hugged him when he walked up.

"Hey girlie." He said and hugged her back.

"Thanks for the flowers you two." She said and hugged us bother.

"Welcome." Matt said.

We all waded in the surf and Merci floated out on a surfboard with me. I was just glad that she was able to do stuff.

"You feeling better today?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thanks for getting me out." She said and I smiled at her.

"You're mom talked to me today… she heard us the other day… she doesn't want me to date you." I said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry that she heard us." She said and I shook my head.

"I'm not, it keeps me from hurting something important in my life." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Jeffy." She said and kissed my cheek.

Merci sat on the surfboard with me while everyone else is was surfing and swimming. They all talked to her and she seemed comfortable.

"I'm hungry." Shannon wined and we all went back to the beach; we were going to grill foods.

Merci POV

I was sitting on the beach next to the grill while Matt was grilling. Kelly, Gail, and Tara were sitting near me.

"Hey, I heard a rumor." Tara said and I looked at her. Kelly and Gail were talking so I wasn't too worried about them hearing what she was going to say.

"What?" I asked her.

"Dave likes you…" she said and I looked at her strange.

"How did you hear that?" I asked her.

"John and Dave go to my school… they were talking one day when I walked up to them at lunch." She said and I nodded.

"Wonderful." I said and Tara looked at me strange.

"I don't care about dating right now." I said.

"Yeah, I heard about Jeff freaking when he saw you and Phil kissing…" she was saying when Shannon walked past so she stopped talking.

"Let me guess… Dave told you?" I asked her and she nodded… I just sighed.

"Drama should be the new name of this island." I said and she laughed at me.

"Hey, it's nice to be wanted." She said and I nodded.

I talked to Tara until the food was done. I was eating whatever Jeff gave me; I was tired of sitting and I was starting to hurt.

"I need to lay down." I told Tara and she helped me stand up.

I hugged everyone and started towards my house. I almost got there when I had a pain shoot through my side. I was close to falling over when I felt a strong arm wrap around me and my feet be lifted off the sand.

"Nice try." Dave said and I smiled at him.

"Come on." He said and effortlessly carried me into the house.

"Are you alright?" my mom asked me and I was going to say something.

"She is hurting." Dave said and I nodded.

"Can you walk?" my mom asked me.

"I can carry her, where do you want me to put her?" he asked my mom.

"Her room." Mom said and smiled at me; I knew that she liked Dave.

Dave POV

I carried Merci to her room and she just held onto me; she fit perfectly into my arms.

"Thank you." she said as I carefully sat her on her bed and she started to get up.

"I just put you there." I said and she laughed.

"Yes, but I need to change." She said and I helped her to the bathroom.

"I will wait and help you to your room." I said.

"You don't have to." She said and her mom appeared.

"Here, Merci, I rented you this movie." Her mom said and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She told her mom and her mom smiled at me.

"Why don't you stay Dave and watch it with Merci?" her mom suggested and I looked at Merci, just smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure." I said and smiled at Merci.

She took a shower and I helped her back to her room. We both sat on her bed and were watching Surrogates. I was glad that I had helped her and stayed; I knew that Jeff and Phil would probably be jealous right now, but I didn't care. I was happy sitting here with her.

"Are you bored?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Good, I'm glad you stayed." She said and I smiled at her.

I stayed until after the movie and left once she fell asleep.

I got home and Kelly was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You like Merci." She said and I looked at her.

"Maybe." I said and tried to walk past her.

"No, you really like her." She said and I sighed.

"Even if I did… what's your point?" I asked her.

"Get ready to compete with Phil." She said I nodded; I knew that she was right.

**A/N: Please review if you like it...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**WinchesterAngel3389- Thank you for the review! I really appriciate you keeping up with my story. Thanks!**

Merci POV

I was so glad when I could go to school on Monday; I knew there would be rumors about what happened, but I didn't care. I was also glad that I was out of the house. I was glad that I had friends who had gotten me out of the house, but it was nice to be able to do some things on my own again. My mom still wouldn't let me drive, so rode with Matt and Jeff.

"Glad to be back?" Jeff asked me as we walked in the building.

"Definitely." I said and smiled at him.

Mickie and Kelly met me at my locker. Gail was all over Matt and Shannon was talking with Jeff, so they helped me grab my stuff and head to my first class.

"Oh, be warned, rumor about you and Phil."Mickie said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said and walked into the room. We were all talking and everyone would stare, but stop once I looked at them. Phil didn't help when he walked in and talked to me for a minute. I almost felt as uncomfortable as I did the first day.

Dave POV

I went to school and I was glad that the year was more than halfway over. I walked in and sat down beside John. I was talking to him before class started and Tara walked up to us.

"Hey, rumor is that Phil is already got Merci. Also, that you are screwing Velvet." She said and I nodded. Tara would keep us all updated on the rumor mill, because losing our temper wasn't always acceptable. John really couldn't because of who his dad was and I couldn't because of my past history.

"Velvet? Really?" John asked me and I was laughing.

"Guess I was desperate." I said and he was laughing.

"Hey, dojo tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, I could use the workout." I said and we kept talking until we had to actually start class. I was glad when class was over and I was going to the shop to start my next class. I was walking past Dolph when I heard him talking to Rey.

"Yeah, Merci, the girl that was at the party a few weeks ago…" Rey said.

"Her?" he asked him.

"Yeah, she is the one that is dating Jeff and screwing Phil on the side." Rey said and I shoved Rey up against the locker.

"You aren't supposed to spread rumors around about people you don't know and who don't even go to this school." I told him and Dolph when to hit him, but John had my back.

"You have lowered your standards Dave if you like a slut." Rey choked out and I punched him square in the face. John was pummeling Dolph when the teachers broke us up. We were headed to the principal's office.

"Sorry." I told John and he shrugged.

"DIdn't really like blonde anyways." He said and I laughed.

We left the principal's office a little while later; we were both suspended. We didn't care, but John's dad wasn't happy. My parents weren't in town to care. I just went home and laid by the pool; I kept thinking about Merci. I wanted to know if she liked me, but I couldn't come right out and ask. I was laying there thinking about it when it hit me that Kelly could help me.

Kelly POV

I got done with school and went home because Dave said that he needed to talk to me and it was urgent. I walked outside and he was floating around the pool with John and Phil. Phil had left school early so I wasn't shocked to see him there. I saw bruises on John and Dave's face.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked Dave and he got out of the pool to walk inside with me.

"Hey, I need a favor." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and I knew that it really could be anything.

"Find out if Merci likes me." He said and I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because, Dave, I'm not; she is my friend, who just got the crap kicked out of her by her dad and honestly hasn't had much luck with guys on this island, and she doesn't need my horny brother all over her." I said and he looked a little hurt.

"Face it, Dave, you don't have the best reputation." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but I like her." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I know, which is why you are going to find out for yourself." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to the dojo later with Phil and John." He said and I nodded.

"Good, Merci is working you can ask her then or tonight when she stays over." I said and he looked at me.

"John is staying over too." Dave said and I nodded.

"That's fine; I'm sure that Shannon and Jeff will be over her for a little while." I said.

"Why not just have a small party. Mom and Dad won't be back for awhile." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, see you later." I said and went to my room.

I didn't care if Dave liked Merci; I had my own problems. I didn't know what to do about Shannon; I didn't like Jeff and Matt knowing everything we did. I needed to talk to him about it, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I didn't want him to get mad.

Merci POV

I was sitting at the front desk and listening to music. Paul and Jeff were in the back messing around and a few other people were around. I was sitting there when a delivery person came in with flowers. I groaned and signed for them; I was at the loss as to who sent them to me. I looked at the card and they were from my mom. I just smiled because my mom always thought about me; I called her and talked to her for a few minutes. I told her about going to Kelly's tonight and she was fine with it.

"Nice flowers." Dave said when he walked in with John and Phil. I looked up from my book and smiled at them.

"Thanks, my mom got them for me." I said and they all smiled at me.

"We will be in the back." Phil said and I nodded.

"Paul and Jeff are already back there; I am sure that Shannon and Matt won't be long." I said and they nodded.

I just kept working.

"Who sent you flowers?" a voice came and I looked up to see Randy standing there.

"My mom." I said and went back to reading my book.

"How cute." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever." I said and he glared at me.

"I figured you would learn not to talk to me like that." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I remembered the night I was with Evan, Randy, and Mickie; Randy tried to get rough and I got him off me before running back to Evan.

"Let me go." I said; I was going to hit him if I had to.

"Then be nice." He said.

"Let me go." I said again and he just glared at me.

"Or what?" he asked me and I snapped; he said what my father would say.

I lunged at him and kept hitting him over and over again. I was lucky that it was just the guys there, because I would have gotten fired if any kids had seen what I was doing.

Phil POV

I was talking with everyone when I looked out and saw Merci beating Randy senseless.

"Guys." I said and ran out there. I pulled Merci off Randy and she was still fighting to get to him. I gave her to Dave; John and Paul held Randy back from getting to her.

"You stupid cunt." Randy yelled and we all looked at him.

Merci got out of Dave's gripped and flew at Randy again. I was shocked to see how strong she really was; we finally got her off him and she collapsed in the floor. Randy was lying on the floor; he was really beat up.

"Come on." I told Merci and picked her up. I carried her to the back and John followed me. The rest of the guys were getting Randy out there before anything else could happen. Merci was crying in my arms and I felt horrible for her.

**A/N: Please review if you like it...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**WinchesterAngel3389 & CenaCandiceFan4Life - Thank you for the reviews!**

Merci POV

I was sitting in the back room with John and Phil; I lost it. I attacked Randy because he reminded me of my dad. I took everything out on Randy and I probably really hurt him. I was sobbing into Phil's arms; he was rubbing my back to get me to calm down.

"Come on, babe, you need to get out of here." John said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I took care if it, but you have to leave." He said and I nodded.

I stood up and Phil went with me; Phil was driving and John told him to go to his house and he would meet us there. I just leaned on Phil on the way to John's. I was grateful to John, but I was upset at myself.

"Hey, it's ok." Phil said as we pulled into John's driveway.

"I know, but I shouldn't have lost it." I said and Phil looked at me.

"You had every right to hit him." He told him and I looked at him.

I was looking at Phil and he was a really nice guy and really sweet. I owed him and John a lot, because they were always looking out for me.

"Thank you." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"You have saved me before." He said and I smiled at him.

"Come on!" John yelled to us as he pulled up in the driveway. We got out of the truck and followed him; Dave was with him too.

John POV

I called Dad and told him what was going on. He told me to get them to the house, so we were no where near there when it all went bad. Paul was going to take Randy to the hospital and claim that someone beat him up in the parking lot. I knew that Randy wasn't going to admit that he got beat up by a girl. I filled them in on what happened and Merci just hugged me.

"Thank you, John." She said and I hugged her back. I felt for Merci and I felt something for her. I just wanted to protect her, because she didn't deserve what happened to her.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I told her and she nodded.

"I gotta go; I gotta get to work." Dave said and Merci hugged him.

"Can you drop me at the dojo?" Phil asked him and he nodded. Merci hugged and thanked both of them.

They left and we walked inside.

"Come on." I told her and she followed me into the bathroom.

She walked in there and I pointed to the counter; she hoped up on it and I smiled at her.

"Be right back." I said and she nodded.

I grabbed some stuff to clean up and some ice for her lip. Randy had gotten a few hits in on her. I walked back in there and she was looking at the floor. I hoped up on the counter and wrapped my arms around her; she leaned her head on me and I just sat with her.

"Come on, you need to get cleaned up." I said after a minute and she nodded.

I stood in front of her, in between her legs, and brushed some hair out of her face. She had a small bruise on her cheek; I carefully ran my finger over it and she flinched.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I cleaned off a small cut on her cheek and around her lip. I patched up her knuckles that were bloody from beating Randy and they were a little swollen. She had blood on her shirt from Randy and needed to change.

"Let me get you another shirt." I told her and walked into my room. She was beautiful and I wanted to tell her so bad. I grabbed a shirt and walked back in there. I handed it to her and turned to walk away.

"John?" she asked and I looked at her. I could tell that what ever she wanted to ask me was embarrassing or hard.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I need help." She said and I took a second to realize what she meant; her ribs were still hurt.

"I won't look or tell anyone." I told her and she nodded.

I carefully slipped my hands under the sides of her tank top and started to slide it off her. I was looking in the corner as I helped her slip it off. I heard her gasp at one point and I had to look at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she bit her lip. I pulled her to me for a second to let the pain go away. I looked down at her and she was perfect.

"Merci, you are perfect." I mumbled and her eyes got wider.

She looked at me and before I realized what was happening; she brushed her lips over mine.

"Any you are my night in shinning armor." She whispered and I smiled at her.

I helped her get my shirt on and she pulled her hair up. I helped her down and we walked into the living room.

"Do you want to watch TV or I can take you home now?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Tv is great." She said and I smiled at her.

We cuddled on the couch and she was using me as my pillow.

Merci POV

I was glad that John was there to help me; he really was a great guy. I knew that Dave and Phil were both there, but I had more feelings for John than both of them. I was using John as a pillow as we watched TV; I felt safe around him.

We fell asleep because the next thing I remember was John's dad shaking us away.

"Merci?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and sat up which cause John to sit up and he fell off the couch. I was laughing at him and his dad was laughing at him as well.

"Not funny." John said and poked me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Come on, John, you need to get Merci home." His dad said and we both stood up.

"Merci, come back anytime." His dad said and I waved bye as we walked outside. John told his dad about staying at Dave's tonight and we left to go to Kelly & Dave's.

We climbed into John's truck and it was definitely night. I was glad that I was staying at Kelly's tonight. We didn't have school tomorrow, so I was going to sleep in. I called Kelly and explain to her the whole thing, but she had heard most of it from Dave. She still wanted me to come over right now. John drove me over there and we both went inside.

Kelly POV

I was glad when John and Merci got here. Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Gail, Phil, Paul, and Mickie were all already here. They walked in and I hugged her.

"Hey, how's the knuckles?" Paul asked her and she was laughing.

"You really did a number on Orton, but he deserved it after what he called you." Jeff told her when she hugged him.

"Thanks, I just hope he learned to keep his mouth shut." She said and we all agreed.

We all stayed up for a while; everyone except John, Phil, and Merci went home. I noticed that all the guys look at Merci in a very unusual way; I wanted to know who she liked. We told the buys goodnight and went to my room.

"Alright, I know you got into it with Orton, but John wasn't looking at you like that before today… what's going on?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I think I like him. I feel safe around him." She said and I smiled. I wanted her to be with Dave, but I wanted her to be happy too.

"Then date him." I said and she shook her head no.

"It's not worth the drama, plus we are in high school. I don't think I am going to have along term relationship in high school." She said and I knew that she was right.

"Just be happy." I told her and she smiled at me.

We talked a little longer before going to bed.

Dave POV

I overheard Merci and Kelly talking… Merci liked John? Really? I had to get Kelly to help me. I wanted to date Merci…

**A/N: Please review if you like it...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**WinchesterAngel3389 & CenaCandiceFan4Life - Thank you for the reviews :)**

Dave POV

The next day we all hung around the house. I wasn't really talkative, because I didn't really know how I felt around Merci. I wanted to be with her, but she liked John. I wanted to change it, but I didn't know how; I didn't know if Kelly would help me on this one. I was sitting beside the pool when Jeff walked up; he sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Ahh… it must have something to do with Merci." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your problem must be with Merci? Does she not like you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"How the hell do you know some of this?" I asked him.

"Dave, I know that you liked her even when I dated her. You know, not all of us are blind." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, yes, she likes John." I said and he nodded.

I sat there and talked to him for a little longer, before we all went inside. Merci and Kelly were watching TV, since Shannon had to go home. Jeff left a little later and Merci went with him.

I was watching TV and Kelly sat down beside me.

"What put you in such a pissy mood?" she asked me and I just looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and she just looked at me.

"Tell me." She said and I sighed.

"I just don't get how Merci can like John over me." I said and she looked shocked that I knew that.

"How did you find out?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I listened through your door last night." I said and she slapped me.

"What? You asked!" I said and she sighed.

"Why does it matter?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Oh, you really really like her." She said and I nodded.

"Sorry, Dave; I don't know why she likes John better. I guess because maybe she feels safe with him. She does have bad luck with guys." Kelly said and I sighed.

"I know; I guess that I will just have to wait and see what happens." I said and Kelly nodded.

"How are things with you and Shannon?" I asked her and she smiled; she was happy.

"Great." She said and I smiled at her.

"Mom and Dad are coming back tomorrow." I said and she nodded.

We got used to our parents being gone for long periods of time; we didn't care anymore. We just expected nice gifts when they got back. I fell asleep later that night; I still couldn't figure out why she liked him over me.

Merci POV

I got home that night and hung out with Jeff and Shannon; Matt was out with Gail. I did miss being Jeff's girlfriend, because I felt so close to him. I felt like he understood me; I liked that feeling. I didn't have that connection with a lot of people.

"I'm going home." I told them and they hugged me.

"I will walk you home." Jeff said and I just laughed, but didn't argue. He didn't want me getting lost going 10 feet.

"You want a ride tomorrow?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, I am going out with Mickie tomorrow night." He said and that caught me off guard.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She called me earlier and asked me to meet her at the diner." He said and I nodded. I didn't like Mickie and Jeff together; Jeffy was mine.

"Well, have fun. I have to work anyways." I said and he smiled at me. He hugged me and I walked inside. I didn't like the fact that Mickie was moving in on Jeff. I showered and looked at my text. I had some from Kelly, Phil, John, and Mickie. Mickie was telling me about tomorrow night with Jeff; she apparently really liked him. I knew it was probably like she really liked Phil, John, or Evan.

I showered and still hadn't talked to Dave all day; I hoped that he wasn't mad at me. I texted him before falling asleep; I usually opened my window, but I just didn't feel like it tonight.

I got up the next morning and drove to school. Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Phil, Kelly, Mickie, and Gail were all waiting for me.

"You ok?" Phil asked me and I nodded.

"I just didn't want to get up." I said; I lied. I didn't want to be here today. I didn't want to hear about how much fun Mickie was going to have with Jeff; or how happy Kelly was with Shannon.

"I don't believe you." Phil whispered to me and I smiled.

"I wouldn't believe me either." I said and he was laughing at me.

We walked inside and the day went like normal. I heard about about how happy Kelly was, how happy Matt was, and how nervous Mickie was about tonight. Jeff didn't say anything about any of it and Phil was trying to keep me happy.

I got out of school and went to the dojo. Phil and John were both there tonight, so I was glad that I wasn't alone. I still hadn't talked to Dave and I didn't know what his problem was; I just didn't like that he wasn't talking to me for no reason.

I texted him and asked him what I did; I didn't expect a response, but I was at least going to ask. I was watching Phil teach someone and John was on the phone about something; I was not having a good day. I had a phone call from my mom and everything got worse.

John POV

I could tell that Merci wasn't having a good day; she just didn't seem happy. I asked Phil about and he didn't know why either. I walked up to the desk and she looked stressed out. I pulled her into a hug and she just brushed me off.

"What's wrong, doll?" I asked her.

"I am just having a shit day." She said and I was surprised to hear her cuss.

"You want to grab dinner?" I aksed her and she shook her head no.

"How about I pick it up and bring it back?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"What's the problem?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said and I rubbed her back for a second.

"Alright, but talk to one of us." I said and she nodded.

I walked over to Phil once he was done and I sat down.

"What's with Merci?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"She has been that way since this morning." He said and I nodded.

I was talking with him when Dave and Paul walked in; Dave didn't even look at Merci and I was shocked. I knew that it might be part of it.

"Just tell her to go home." I told Phil and he nodded.

I watched as he walked up there and told her. She didn't argue or say much; she just grabbed her stuff and walked out. Phil walked back over and sighed.

"I don't know what pissed her off, but I feel bad for whoever gets in her way." He said and I cracked a smile. I had a feeling that Dave knew something was going on.

Merci POV

I got home and walked inside. I had talked to my mother while I was at work. She told me that we had to have a serious discussion. I walked in and sat down; I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Merci, I got a call from your grandma; she needs to us to move back." She said and I didn't know how I felt about it.

"What? Now?" I asked her.

"She found out that she has cancer and we would be far away from your father." She said and I knew that that would be an advantage. I knew that if we moved I would have lived in TN, Hawaii, and now Arizona. I didn't mind Arizona; I was born there and lived there when I was little.

"When did you tell her you would decide?" I asked mom.

"Within a week; I know it's a lot to ask of you to move when the year is almost over." She said and I knew that she was right, but I had no real reason to stay here. I wasn't about to stay for the drama.

"Why does my opinion matter?" I asked her.

"Because, you are a senior here; We can wait until after you graduate." She said and I nodded.

"Let me think." I said and she nodded.

**A/N: Please review if you like it...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I don't opwn anyone from TNA/WWE**

**WinchesterAngel3389 & CenaCandiceFan4Life - Thank you for the reviews :)**

**This is the last chapter and I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a twist in the story. I hope that you liked my story and thank you for reading it. **

**Feel free to check out my other works...**

Merci POV

I had a lot to think about over the next week. I could finish high school by my mom home schooling me or I could stay in Hawaii a little longer, finish school, and then move to Arizona. I had a lot of friends here, but there was also a lot of drama. I knew that we were going to move; I just had to decide when I wanted to move. Jeff was the only person who noticed I wasn't myself and he was the only person I would truly miss.

I had been a zombie the entire week and I didn't care about much that was going around me. I had a lot of friends, but they were all wrapped up in other things or other halves. I realized that nothing was really here for me; I knew what I had to tell my mom.

"Merci, you ok?" she asked me when I came in from work.

"I have been thinking about what we talked about." I said and mom looked at me.

"Let's go ahead and move; I'm not going to drag out the inevitable." I said and mom pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I will talk to Grandma and figure out everything." She said and I nodded.

I walked outside and read my text; Kelly was happy with Shannon, Phil and Phil were sparring, Dave still wasn't talking to me, and Mickie was dating Jeff. I didn't answer any of them; I just sat in the sand. I didn't care if anyone knew I was leaving; it didn't matter anymore.

I was so happy when I moved here, because it was a new start. I didn't have to deal with a lot of people and Dad was gone most of the time. I thought this would be my favorite place, but thanks to the drama I just wanted to get away from it. Hawaii was not my paradise.

Jeff POV

I had just gotten home from Mickie's and I saw Merci sitting outside in the sand. I knew that something wasn't right; she hadn't been herself lately. I had asked her a million times if she was upset that I was dating Mickie, but she kept telling me no; I only half believed her.

I walked outside and sat down next to her; she looked really upset. I just wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into me.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I'm leaving Jeff." She whispered and I was shocked.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"We are moving in with my grandma because she has cancer." She said and I sighed; I didn't want Merci to move.

"You can't go; you are my best friend." I said and she laughed.

"Jeff, I am not; I haven't been for awhile; I don't fit in here. Just let me go." She said and I looked at her.

"Merci, I… no. I am going to talk to my dad to see if you can at least stay here until we graduate." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, Jeff, my mom let me decide. I chose to leave now." She said and I didn't understand why.

"But, Merci…" I was saying, but she put a finger over my lips.

"Jeff, it's going to happen, just accept it. I will never forget you because you are the only person I have ever felt connected to." She said and I just shook my head no.

"Merci…" I was saying, but she kissed me.

"Jeff, just sit here with me." She said and I wanted to scream and fight this, but I couldn't. I just wrapped my arm around her and sat there with her. I didn't want her to go.

I walked her to her back door and she started to go inside; I stopped her. I pulled her in for a long, emotional kiss.

"Merci, I will never forget you." I whispered and she kissed me lightly.

"Don't worry, Jeff, I won't forget you either." She said and walked inside.

I went home and didn't sleep at all that night. I didn't want her to go; she really was my best friend. I didn't know that was the last time I was ever going to see her again…

_10 years later…_

I was thinking about the last day I saw Merci, when Matt came into the room.

"Come Jeff, it's time." He said and I sighed. I knew that it was sad that I was thinking about Merci on my wedding day, but she left with my heart. Merci was always first real love and my real connection to another person.

"You thinking about her again?" Matt asked me and I nodded; I had been thinking about her a lot.

"You can think about later; now come on." Matt said and I sighed.

I walked out and waited for my bride to walk out. I really did love Mickie, but Merci was always my first love. I just wish I could find her again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. **


End file.
